The Legend of Zelda Millenium
by Lumina001
Summary: Ganondorf revient dans un futur lointain, visiblement amnésique, sous un autre homme. Mais le démon qui est en lui va changer un peu la tournure que l'histoire prends.
1. L'éveil

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Il y a bien longtemps. Trois héros : Link, Midona et la princesse Zelda ont réussi à sceller le vil Ganondorf et les sages l'ont expédié dans le néant. Des lustres se sont écoulés depuis cet évènement, cette légende resta dans les mémoires et le roi gérudo fut oublié… _

Un véhicule s'arrête au pied d'un édifice délabré, presque recouvert par la végétation. Deux jeunes femmes en sort visiblement équipées pour partir à l'aventure. Celle qui descend coté conducteur demande : » C'est bien là ?

- Oui, réponds la passagère. C'est un point de concentration des courants magiques.

- T'es sûre que l'on va pas faire une boulette ? On sait pas bien ce qui peut arriver.

- T'inquiète, au moindre problème, on arrête tout.

- C'est quand même de la magie de très haut niveau.

Une épaisse couche de ronces barre le passage. Elles enfilent des gants et s'arment d'outils pour dégager un peu. Trois heures plus tard au milieu des ruines, les filles un peu fatiguées prennent une petite collation. Agatha dit : » On n'a pas perdu notre temps, frangine.

- C'est sûr, et avoir des égratignures non plus.

Les filles se mettent à rire de leur bobo.

Les deux filles sortent des bâtons de craie et commence à tracer des dessins sur un mur. Le dessin représente un cercle avec des symboles dans une langue connue des magiciens.

L'une sort un gros grimoire et sur le face au cercle et le feuillette. La deuxième fille devient nerveuse : » Je n'aime pas cet endroit, allez viens Agatha rentrons à la maison.

- Ce doit être la magie contenue dans l'air. Tu as toujours été plus sensible que moi pour ça.

- …

Celle nommée Terra semble comme ailleurs. Sa compagne la secoue, Terra revient à elle. Agatha remarque : » Toi, t'es ailleurs.

Le grimoire devant elles, elles commencent l'incantation dans une langue étrange. Le cercle se met à briller d'une lueur noire. Des graphismes s'y reflètent ainsi que trois triangles. Un bruit cinglant très fort se fait entendre Agatha se met à sourire et parle en haussant la voix pour être entendue : » Terra ça marche ce passage vers le néant s'ouvre.

- Regarde les triangles ! C'est le symbole de la…Triforce !

Une silhouette à forme humaine se dessine au travers des graphismes. Un homme aux cheveux roux avec une cuirasse richement décorée apparaît, endormi, puis tombe. Les filles le souffle coupé, referment le passage derrière l'homme.

Elles le retournèrent et regardent quel visage il a.

C'était un homme qui a l'air plus vieux que les 2 sœurs, un visage bâti et nez très protubérant. D'une pilosité de feu qui forme un anneau autour du visage. Ses yeux clos assombris par d'épais sourcils. Sa peau est très sombre. Agatha fit la remarque : « Ca serait pas un Gerudo ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, vu les décorations et le costume qu'il a sur le dos. On dirait un vrai chef de guerre de l'antiquité. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien faire dans là-dedans ?

Il avait une sorte de couronne étrange qui se termine devant le front par une sorte de bijou en topaze. Son armure de cuir était noire et richement décorée.

- Il…Il est vivant… ?

- Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir…Terra prends sont pouls.

- Alors… ?

- Il vit ! Il est comme endormi.

- Waoh…

- Il est mal en point, il faut le faire examiner.

- T'es folle ? Il passe pas inaperçu avec son armure. Emmenons-le chez toi.

- Et pourquoi chez moi ?

- Parce que mon chéri ne voudra jamais, tu sais comme il est jaloux…

- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est pour le soigner.

Les filles le transportent dans le véhicule avec peine. Agatha remarque : »il pèse une tonne !

- Tais-toi, il écoute peut être, il va sans doute pas apprécier tes remarques.

- Mais il est looooouuuurd !

Elles arrivent à l'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Elles rassemblent leurs affaires et quittent les lieux.

En voiture, Agatha le regarde et fait une autre remarque peu aimable : « C'est pas le genre d'homme que j'invite chez moi, même pour boire un verre.

- T'es méchante ! Terra ajuste le rétroviseur pour le regarder. Il fait pas commode c'est tout. Comme beaucoup d'hommes gérudo, d'ailleurs.

- En tout cas, c'est le genre d'homme qu'il te faut à toi. Baraqué, gros nounours !

- Arrête tes bêtises…Je viens de rompre, alors lâche-moi un peu.

- Relax, c'est juste que le genre premier de la classe est pas fait pour toi.

Terra a l'air triste. Agatha s'aperçoit qu'elle a remué le couteau dans la plaie : » Désolée, je voulais pas te faire de peine…

La voiture arrive en ville. Il faisait presque nuit. Les filles transportent l'homme en regardant si personne ne venait par ici. Elles le tiennent dans l'ascenseur. Elles arrivent enfin à l'appartement de terra.

Elles le posent sur le canapé et s'assoient sur les chaises du bar. Agatha : » Quand il tombe, ça doit faire un boucan à réveiller les morts. » Terra la regarde d'un regard pas commode : » ok, je me tais. Bon, je vais chez Julian, tu m'envoies un texto s'il se réveille, ok ?

- Tu me laisses toute seule.

- Tu sais que Julian ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

- Ben, voyons…

- Je file, à plus.

Terra secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle va dans la salle de bains, revient avec de l'eau froide et un gant de toilette. Elle mouille doucement le visage en appelant : » Monsieur, réveillez-vous…Vous m'entendez? »

L'homme aux traits durs se réveille en remuant un peu les yeux. Il ouvrit les paupières, il a des yeux marron très clair presque jaunes. Sa vue était encore floue et la lumière semblait l'aveugler, il grimaçait. Terra comprit que la lumière était trop forte, éteint la lumière électrique et allume quelques bougies. L'homme rouvrit les yeux avec plus de facilité, il distingua une fille magnifique. Il balbutia : » Où suis-je… ? Vous êtes un ange au paradis…? » Il avait une voix assez rauque et froide. Il ouvrit les yeux en plus grand et vit que la fille n'était pas un ange mais Terra qu'il trouvait quand même ravissante. Ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un mot. Elle lui sourit et le regarde avec douceur. Elle lui demanda avec une voix douce : » Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il parla avec peine, les cordes vocales engourdies : » Ganondorf…

- Enchantée, moi c'est Terra.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans décrocher un mot. Ganondorf essaya de se lever mais son corps était lui aussi engourdi. Elle le retient : » Restez allongé…Laisser le sang réalimenter vos muscles en oxygène. Je vais vous faire du thé, ça va vous redonner du poil de la bête. Surtout, ne bougez pas. » Ganondorf regarde autour de lui, il était dans une pièce aux murs blancs, des images sur du papier ornaient les murs, une sorte de tableau tout noir était posé debout sur un meuble. Terra revient avec une tasse thé. Ganondorf qui avait un peu recouvert l'usage de ses bras saisit la tasse : » Merci, dit-il.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop chaud.

Il porta la tasse à sa bouche et commença à boire. Il dit après avoir bu le thé : » C'était délicieux, senti son corps se revigorer un peu, ça soulage dites-moi.

- Oui, vous êtes assoiffé surtout.

Ganondorf senti ses membres et commença a remuer un peu. Terra sourit. Il demanda en lui tendant la tasse : » Je peux en avoir d'autre ?

Elle se mit à rire et va chercher la bouilloire. Elle le resservit. Il en bu au moins 6 tasses. Il avait meilleure mine et redresse sur le canapé pour s'asseoir. Il dit : « Ca va nettement mieux. Merci beaucoup. Puis-je savoir quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes le 3 Mars.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas…C'est pas le calendrier Hylien ?

- Non… ?

- Attendez, il n'existe plus ?

- Ca a toujours été calendrier grégorien. Et ce depuis fort longtemps à cause des décalages des planètes.

- Hein ?

- J'ai compris…Ca doit faire alors…près de…,elle réfléchit, trois mille ans que vous étiez dans le néant…

- Tr…trois milles ans…? Comment… ? » Il se prit le visage entre les mains, accablé en murmurant : » Trois mille ans…j'ai dormi pendant trois millénaires…

- Ganondorf, je suis désolée.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien… Et le pire, c'est que je me souviens seulement que je me suis endormi, de mon nom, et pourquoi je porte cette cuirasse… »

Terra le regarde avec tristesse. Elle tenta de le rassurer : « Tout va bien, vous retrouverez votre mémoire. Je pense que c'est temporaire.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'ai lu que, certaines personnes se réveillant d'un coma ne se souviennent pas de tout immédiatement.

- C'est quoi un coma ?

- C'est un sommeil quazi-inexplicable qui survient en principe, suite à un malaise cardiaque ou un traumatisme crânien. La science n'a pas encore découvert le moyen d'aider les gens à en sortir…

- Ca m'a l'air compliqué tout ça.

- Assez oui. » Elle essaya de sourire. Il lui sourit également.

Il tenta de se lever et agita les bras pour se maintenir en équilibre. Terra le tien à la taille, Ganondorf réussi à retrouver son équilibre. Ils se regardent quelques secondes en rougissant, elle est si petite par rapport à lui. Peu après, Ganondorf aidé de Terra, se mit à marcher. Ils se mirent à rire, Ganondorf se trouvait ridicule. Elle dit : » Vaut mieux en rire.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Après quelques exercices, Ganondorf se rassoit un peu, visiblement content de pouvoir remarcher. Terra était en train de préparer le dîner, elle lui suggère : » Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt, allez donc vous doucher. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Suivez-moi.

Il la suit du mieux qu'il peut, en titubant encore. Dans la salle de bain, elle lui explique : »

Ca c'est la douche, il faut tourner les boutons pour l'eau et la régler en fonction de la température que vous voulez. Là, il y a de quoi vous laver les cheveux, le corps…Bougez pas, je vais vous donner des vêtements propres… » Ganondorf regarde sans trop toucher. Terra revient : « Malheureusement, je n'ai que ce kimono qui pourrait être à votre taille et ces sous-vêtements.

- Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Oui. » Terra referma la porte. Laissant Ganondorf se laver.

Terra était en train de cuisiner. Elle entendit quelqu'un siffler quelques airs. C'était Ganondorf qui semblait prendre plaisir à se doucher. Elle esquisse un sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!


	2. Une hyrule du futur

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf, ressorti de la salle de bain beau comme un prince. Il portait le kimono avec élégance. Il s'essuyait les cheveux. Il dit : » Je me sens tout neuf. Terra était ravi de l'entendre.

- Prenez place, je vais mettre vos habits à nettoyer.

- Comment ça ?

Terra lui parla de la salle de bain : » Ben j'ai une machine exprès pour laver le linge. C'est un gain considérable de temps, vous savez.

- He ben, j'ai pas fini d'en voir j'ai l'impression.

Terra programme la machine, revient avec la cuirasse et la pose sur le sol. Elle reprends son souffle : »Fiou c'est lourd ce truc.

- Héhé, plus personne ne porte de cuirasse ?

- Non, c'est fini tout ça. Du moins, uniquement les agents de sécurité.

Il haussa brièvement les sourcils. Terra déplaça quelques meubles et déplie le canapé pour un lit. Ganondorf sursauta un peu voyant l'étrange système, il s'exclame : » Le sofa, il change d'apparence !

- Oui, il se transforme en lit. Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis, alors vous allez dormir là-dessus.

- C'est très astucieux, dit-il en approchant.

Il appuie sur le matelas : » Et confortable en plus !

- Je vais chercher des draps et une couverture.

Terra quitte la pièce laissant Ganondorf regarder l'étrange objet. Elle revient et fait le lit. Il voyait qu'elle était habituée. En quelques minutes, le salon devient une chambre chaleureuse. Ganondorf haussa les sourcils : » He bien, vous savez recevoir vos hôtes.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Ils dînèrent. Après le repas, elle sorti une bouteille de vin et en versa dans deux verres à pied. Elle en tendit un à Ganondorf. Il souri : » Voilà quelque chose que je connais…

- Trinquons à votre libération.

- Oui.

Ils firent cogner les verres. Ganondorf goûta le vin : » Mmh, il est exquis.

- héhé, certaines traditions ne se perdent pas.

- C'est vrai.

Terra fini son verre et dit : » Voulez-vous voir hyrule du futur ?

- Oui, Ganondorf sert les poings.

Terra tire les rideaux et ouvre la baie vitrée. Elle lui fait signe d'approcher sur le balcon.

- Allez, venez voir un peu.

Ganondorf avance et tombe nez à nez avec un spectacle des plus étonnants. La ville était illuminée, des lumières des villes voisines scintillent comme des joyaux. Il regarde en bas et des voitures passent : »c'est quoi ça ?

- Ce sont des véhicules, des machines qui permettent de se déplacer rapidement. On appelle cela automobile.

- Surprenant.

- C'est avec l'une d'elle que je vous ai ramené ici.

- Je vois. »

Il sent la brise du soir caresser son visage. Il était perdu. Il demanda : « Que dois-je faire… ? Vous me libérez dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne. Ma mémoire me fait défaut.

- Ganondorf, il faut que vous alliez de l'avant, c'est le seul moyen qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Et mon ancienne vie ?

- Le mieux serait de tirer un trait dessus. De toute façon, il n'existe aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, aucune technologie ni magie. »

Ganondorf baissa les yeux, il devait se faire une évidence. Il regarda à nouveau Terra qui lui sourit avec tendresse : » C'est l'occasion de repartir à zéro.

- Oui.

- Pour commencer, si on se tutoyais ?

- D'accord. Puisse qu'il ne me reste presque pas de souvenirs, si tu me parlais de toi un peu ?

- Entendu. Comme tu peux le voir, je vis toute seule dans cet appart. Avant, mon compagnon vivait avec moi. Seulement, son ambition s'est installée entre nous. Ca date d'à peu près deux mois maintenant. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Au fil du temps qu'on habitait ensemble j'ai pris de l'assurance de mon coté. Il ne voulais peut être pas que j'évolue.

- Ou plutôt qu'il avait peur de vous.

- Quoi ? elle secoue la tête, comment ?

- Un homme doit toujours se sentir plus fort que la femme. Et vu que vous avez évolué, il s'est senti impuissant et il a trouvé refuge dans ses ambitions. C'est évidement une hypothèse.

- Possible. Mais loin de moi l'idée de lui faire du mal… » ,des larmes ruissèlent sur son visage. Ganondorf passe un doigt pour les essuyer, elle le regarde. Il lui souri. Elle rougit et détourne le regard : » Je vais vous laisser vous coucher. Une journée chargée nous attend demain. » Elle retourne à l'intérieur accompagné de Ganondorf, ferme la baie et les rideaux. Elle marche vers le couloir, se retourne en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit. Ganondorf reste figé, il s'attendait à passer d'avantage de compagnie avec elle, il retire le kimono et se glisse dans les draps soigneusement ajustés. Il semblait un peu déçu, Terra est tellement douce mais elle a peut être un peu peur de lui.

Le sommeil le rattrape. Il se mit à rêver, une voix résonne dans sa tête. Une voix d'outre-tombe qui lui est pas inconnue. Il se réveille en sueur. Il alluma une lampe de chevet comme terra lui avait indiqué puis se leva. Il entra dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu d'eau. Puis il se recoucha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notre Ganny n'est pas dénué de bon sens dans le fond.


	3. Journée de reconnaissance

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au petit matin, il fut réveillé par le bruit de Terra à la cuisine. Il s'assit dans le lit et s'étira. Il se lève et se retrouve nez à nez avec Terra qui lui apporte son linge propre. Il avait pas encore vêtu le kimono et donc en caleçon. Elle vit une toison rousse sur un torse fort bien bâti, des bras épais et puissants. Elle rougit en lui tendant les habits : » Tiens, ils sont secs et repassés.

- Merci.

Elle tourna les talons, il vit qu'elle était encore en tenue de nuit. Il vêtit le kimono essayant de garder terra dans son champ de vision. Arrivé au bar, il ne cessait de la regarder avec de grands yeux. La nuisette de satin laissait apparaître la souhaite d'un corps parfait. Il se mit à rougir brutalement. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, il voyait la nuisette disparaître. Il cligna des yeux, Terra se retourne et lui demande : » Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va.

Terra lui sert du café. Ganondorf regarde le liquide brun : » c'est une sorte de thé ?

- Non, du café. Goûte, je le fais très bien.

Ganondorf goûte la boisson : » Beaucoup plus robuste que le thé. C'est pas mauvais.

- Allez sers-toi. Petits pains, croissants, jus de fruits, laitage…

- Waoh…

Il se mit à manger avec appétit. Terra le regarda engloutir la nourriture.

Dès qu'il fut rassasié, il enfila les vêtements que terra lui a rendu. Il senti l'odeur douce de la lessive et vit que sa tunique n'avait jamais été aussi blanche et le tissu est doux et agréable à toucher. Terra était en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre et revient prête à sortir. Elle regarde Ganondorf qui commence à prendre sa cuirasse, elle l'interrompt : » Attends !

- mmh ?

- Tu n'auras pas à la mettre, il te faut des vêtements plus…comment dire…au goût du jour

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, et là, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il lui souri et la suit vers l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur il dit : C'est vraiment bizarre ce machin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un système qui fait office d'escalier.

Dans la rue, Terra entraîne Ganondorf vers les boutiques pour homme. Dans le magasin, Ganondorf regarde autour de lui et chuchote à Terra : »tu crois que c'est ce que je peux porter ?

- Oui.

La vendeuse demande : » quelle taille pour monsieur ?

- Au moins du 54.

- Permettez que je vérifie, elle le mesure.

Ganondorf semble étonné, et Terra lui souri pour le rassurer. La vendeuse en déduit : » 54 en torse et 46 en pantalon.

Il subit différents essayages. Ganondorf sort de la cabine avec un costume cravate de couleur crème. Terra secoue la tête : » non, c'est trop étriqué pour lui.

Un jean, un tee-shirt moulant et une veste en velours cotelé, Terra est encore moins convaincue : » Aïe, le look ado n'est pas pour toi mon pauvre.

- Je peux mettre quoi alors?

- J'ai une idée…

Elle saisit différents vêtements dans les rayons. La vendeuse fait un peu la moue. Ganondorf ressort habillé correct, il se regarde : » J'aime bien le marine. » Il portait une veste cintrée marine, avec une chemise écrue, un jean noir et des joggers aux pieds.

- Parfait, dit Terra.

- C'est très confortable, vraiment.

Dehors, Ganondorf proposa son bras à Terra. Elle passa sa main. Beaucoup de femmes regardent le bel homme qu'il était. Ganondorf rougit un peu en chuchotant à Terra : » Toutes les femmes me regarde.

- Ca prouve que j'ai fait le bon choix pour toi.

- Je te remercie.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc d'un petit square.

- J'essaierai de rendre l'argent que tu as dépensé.

- Tu es gentil. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te les avoir achetés.

- Ah ?

- Oui, car tu m'as écoutée hier soir. J'avais besoin de parler…, baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends, tu ne sembles pas bien supporter la solitude. »

Elle secoue la tête et se met à trembler, au bord du gouffre. Ganondorf sans réfléchir la prend dans ses bras. Elle s'y sent protégée de tout, elle entendit le battement du cœur de Ganodorf, un rythme assez rapide.

Elle se mit à rougir. Ganondorf caressa ses cheveux. Elle parla d'une toute petite voix : « Si on trouve le moyen de te ramener, moi je veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Terra….

Elle se mit à sangloter, elle s'était vite attachée à lui. Ganodorf comprit qu'elle était seule dans sa tête. Ce genre de chose, il semblait lui aussi l'avoir vécu, il y a longtemps. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de la tête de Terra, lui non plus ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle lui avait appris un tas de choses sur la vie et il voulait en apprendre d'avantage et surtout se reconstruire. Car il savait qu'en retournant à son époque, il n'aurait plus rien. Il eue la vision de lui-même au milieu de nulle part, les genoux au sol et le visage vide. Il chassa cette vision déplorable en clignant des yeux.

Terra se retira en essuyant ses yeux et en s'excusant : » Désolée, j'ai dû te mettre dans l'embarras.

- Non, ça ne fait rien au contraire. Je m'aperçois que tu es une personne sensible et gentille.

Un voix les interrompt en disant : » Alors encore en train de pleurer ?

Terra regarda et vit sa sœur avec son compagnon. Agatha l'excusa : » Ne fais pas attention. On vous a vu ensemble. Vous êtes mignons.

Terra se refrogne et prend Agatha par le bras. A l'écart les deux sœurs se réunissent, et Terra lui fait une remontrance : » Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Alors pourquoi tu étais dans ses bras.

- Parce que j'étais triste !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

- Imagine qu'on trouve le moyen de le ramener dans son époque. Tu réagirais comment toi ?

- Ben, je serais bien contente.

- soupir Si tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, essaie de fermer un peu ton clapet, pour une fois.

- Hey, je suis pas à tes ordres.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver…

Les filles reviennent vers les garçons. Ganondorf tient Julian par le col en disant : « Il s'est permis de t'insulter en ma présence, je lui fait quoi ?

- Ganondorf, arêêêêêête !!! Lâches-le s'il te plaît, dit Terra affolée.

- Comme tu veux, il repose Julian.

Les passants regardent Ganondorf. Terra commence à perdre patience : « C'est malin, tout le monde nous regarde maintenant !

Julian réajuste sa tenue en grognant : » Je ne t'aime déjà pas beaucoup Terra, mais te trimballer avec un gros malabar pour pouvoir me cogner et te venger, c'en est trop ! Tu as toujours été une faible ! Ne t'approche plus jamais d'Agatha !

- Julian tu y vas un peu fort !

- Mais, regarde ce type ! Il a voulu me dégommer.

- Dans un sens, c'est que tu l'avais cherché.

- Et alors, je suis pas en mesure d'aimer tout le monde.

- Tu m'avais promis de faire un effort avec ma sœur !

- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout ! Je n'aime pas les faibles et tu le sais !

Terra baisse la tête. Elle murmure : » Et voilà qu'ils sont partis à mettre la pagaille…

- Viens Terra, on a plus rien à faire ici.

Sur le chemin du retour, Terra râle un peu : » T'aurais pu éviter ça quand même.

- Comme je te le disais, il s'est montré très vulgaire à ton égard.

- Ca fait un moment que je le connais, il a toujours été comme ça avec moi.

- Désolé, mais je peux pas laisser passer ça. Ces insultes étaient presque des menaces.

- Il est marginal, c'est tout. Et puis s'il me fait quoi que ce soit, ma sœur ne lui pardonnera jamais. Alors il se contente d'aboyer.

- Son attitude ne me plais pas, ronchonne Ganondorf.

Terra regarde l'heure à sa montre. Il est presque midi.

Dans l'appart, Terra s'occupe de la cuisine. Ganodorf était en train de regarde l'étrange tableau noir. Il demande : » Terra, c'est quoi ce tableau noir là ?

Elle jette un œil. Elle répond : » Ca ? C'est la télé.

- La télé ?

- Oui, la télévision. C'est un appareil qui est capable de projeter des images, voire celle du monde entier.

- Woahow !!

- Tu appuies ici, tu prends ce petit boîtier très léger qu'est la télécommande. Et hop… !

L'écran s'allume et une personne apparaît à l'écran. Ganondorf sursaute. Terra fait la remarque : » Ha ben regarde, c'est l'émission de variété du midi. Tu vas pouvoir la regarder en attendant que le repas soit prêt, d'accord ? » Ganondorf regarde l'écran et écoute ce qu'on raconte. Il se mit à rire. Une question est posée, il appelle Terra : « Regarde, il pose une question, là.

- Sur 100 femmes stopées pour un contrôle sur la route, combien d'entre-elles portaient une mini-jupe ?

- J'ai rien compris, c'est quoi une mini-jupe ? dit Ganondorf.

- Un mini jupe, c'est une jupe très courte, dévoilant largement les jambes.

- hhuuuh…, il commence à avoir des vapeurs.

- Je dirais à peine 15, réponds Terra en revenant à la question, puis retourne aux fourneaux. Ganondorf se demande ce que ça peut donner une mini-jupe sur elle.

« C'est prêt ! » Appela Terra. Ganondorf se lève et arrive en disant : » C'est vraiment amusant ce jeu, et cette personne qui pose les questions est franchement sympathique. » Terra éteint la télé et se met à table. Ils se mettent à manger et Terra demande : » Alors, que penses-tu de ce futur ?

- Ma foie, ce n'est pas si mal. Je découvre plein de choses, je m'amuse beaucoup.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, si tu veux cet après-midi, on pourrait allez visiter la ville et voir les monuments, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Bonne idée.

- Et en plus il fait super beau !

Après le repas, ils sortent à nouveau dans la rue. Terra l'emmène vers de jolis endroits de la ville. Elle prit en photo Ganondorf en train de regarder autour de lui, il voit le petit appareil : » C'est quoi ça ?

- Ca c'est un appareil photo numérique. J'ai envie d'immortaliser cette journée.

- hoho, ça a l'air bien amusant.

- Regarde sur le petit écran, c'est toi ! » Il regarde attentivement et dit : » je suis dans la boite ?

- Non, c'est comme une sorte tableau de toi mais en plus moderne.

- Dis donc, la tête que j'ai là-dessus

- T'es très beau je trouve.

Ils retrouvent à la cathédrale. Ils vont sur les hauteurs. Ganondorf se met à imiter les gargouilles. Terra éclate de rire et le prend en photo.

Ils passèrent devant le château. Ganondorf ne le quitte pas des yeux et s'arrête. Terra regarde Ganondorf qui fixe le château. Elle lui secoue un peu le bras : « Ganondorf ?

- Hein ? il redescend sur terre. Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, juste que je connais ce château. J'y suis déjà venu. Enfin je crois.

- Je te le ferais bien visiter, mais ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le jour des portes ouvertes.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, le château est devenu le Parlement. C'est ici que tous les politiciens du pays se réunissent pour les lois, les décisions juridiques et politiques. Ce n'est plus ce système de monarchie avec une famille royale. Mais les personnes qui travaillent ici sont des gens puissants et cultivés. » Ganondorf regarde le château, Terra avance.

- Tu viens Ganondorf ?

- Oui, en lui souriant.

Ils terminent l'après-midi dans des anciennes parties du château qui sont en ruines et qui est devenu un lieu touristique. La vue sur la ville y est imprenable, Ganondorf admira la vue, il souffla : » Magnifique…

- Y'a pas deux endroits comme celui là.

- J'en doute pas.

La brise soufflait sur eux. Le soleil commençait à émettre des rayons un peu orange. Ganondorf regarde la ville, il demande à Terra : « Admettons que je reste dans ton époque. Tu crois qu'il faudra que je m'intègre ?

- Tu n'auras guère le choix. Nous sommes devenu une civilisation complexe et chacun d'entre nous est répertorié à l'aide de système informatique colossal. Une carte d'identité sera un premier pas vers ton intégration.

Terra sort sa carte d'identité et la montre à Ganondorf qui la saisi et la regarde. Il dit en rougissant : » Tu es belle dessus.

- Ganondorf ! Sois sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux. Tu es ravissante sur cette photo.

Terra rougit, Ganondorf sait parler aux femmes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais qu'il te reste à faire, dit Terra en le regardant.

- Oui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rien de tel qu'une bonne balade pour faire connaissance ;)


	4. Une destinée modifiable

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir, Terra explique qu'elle travaille demain, donc, il n'aura pas à se lever.

Mais la nuit, Ganondorf eu un sommeil plutôt agité. Dans son rêve, une créature ignoble apparaît ; une sorte de sanglier à forme humaine.

Ce dernier lui dit : » Cher ami, ne sois pas effrayé comme cela. Tu me connais comme moi je te connais. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Nous allons redevenir un après ce sommeil sans fin.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, souviens-toi de notre glorieux passé…

Ganondorf vit des images de combats, de choses atroces. Il se vit recouvert de sang, il vit le cadavre de Terra.

- Non…Pas ça…Terra…

La créature murmura à ses oreilles : »Tu es devenu une lavette…

- ….

- Oui, tu n'as même pas de quoi répondre en plus.

Ganondorf tien Terra dans ses bras.

- Ne veux-tu point empêcher une telle tragédie ? Retrouver ta puissance d'antan?

- Pour elle, oui.

- Alors je vais révéler quelques fragments de ta mémoire.

Des images défilent dans l'esprit de Ganondorf, beaucoup de scènes horribles : des gens tués, torturés.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux voir !

- Et pourtant tout cela, tu l'as vécu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Crois ce que tu veux, mais certains n'ont peut être pas oublié le glorieux passé.

- Tais-toi !

- Tu ne pourras jamais t'intégrer !! On n'échappe pas à son destin ! Celui de gouverner ce monde !!

- Je ne veux pas ! Je veux plus de tout ça !!

Ganondorf se réveille en sueur. Quelques souvenirs reviennent en lui. Celui d'un passé sanglant. Il se lève pour voir si Terra va bien. Il ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit, et la voit qui dort paisiblement. Il approche la main vers son visage, et caresse doucement.

« Je suis rassuré, tu vas bien… », pensa-il. Il la regarde intensément, puis il commence à avoir des pensées étranges. Il se tien la tête entre les mains et se met à gémir. Il murmure : »Arrête. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Laisse-la en dehors de ça !

Terra se réveille au son de la voix de Ganondorf et le voit à coté de son lit, visiblement torturé, elle l'appelle : » Ganondorf ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai…J'ai très mal à la tête.

- Ah, tu ne dois pas savoir où sont rangés les médicaments. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un comprimé.

Terra se lève et cherche dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle revient avec un verre d'eau et une petite pastille blanche.

- Tiens, avale ça.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est pour soulager les maux de tête.

Il l'avale.

- Beuh…

- Bois pour faire passer.

Il avale l'eau fraîche.

- Merci Terra.

- Tu vas t'endormir tranquillement, d'accord ?

- Oui. Bonne nuit Terra

- Bonne nuit Ganondorf.

Il quitte la chambre et regagne son lit. Sous l'effet du médicament, la créature de son esprit semble plus trop pouvoir interagir, Ganondorf s'endort sans délais.

Le matin, Ganondorf se réveille. Il regarde l'heure, il murmure : 10h… ? Terra doit être à son travail depuis un moment.

Il se lève et se rend au bar. Terra avait préparé son petit déjeuné et un petit mot en évidence sur la table ;

« Pour ce midi, je t'ai préparé un hachis-Parmentier que tu auras juste à réchauffer au four micro-onde pendant environ deux minutes. Si tu as besoin de me joindre pour une urgence, laisse-moi un message sur mon mobile. Dans la salle de bain, tu trouveras des habits de rechange posés sur la machine à laver. Bisou. »

Ganondorf sourit largement. Terra est une femme parfaite. Il se met à manger en lisant et relisant sans arrêt le mot. Son cœur se mit soudainement à s'emballer, ses joues à le chauffer et sa gorge se serrer empêchant la nourriture de passer. Il déglutit en forçant un peu faisant une grimace amusante, puis soupir en tirant la langue.

Après son repas, il se met à s'instruire un peu sur les années qu'il a raté. Il vit que bien des choses avaient changées. Il se demande : » Et la famille royale dans tout ça ?

La créature qui pouvait voir à travers l'esprit de Ganondorf, lui chuchote à l'oreille : » Ce futur est fort intéressant, dis-moi.

- La ferme , lui envoie sèchement Ganondrof.

- Cherche des informations sur la triforce.

- Je suis pas à tes ordres.

- Et pourtant, elle nous sera indispensable, crois-moi.

- Je ne sais plus trop bien ce qu'est la triforce…

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire…

Ganondorf voit des images de la triforce, les trois déesses. Il voit enfin les possesseurs de la triforce : lui-même, un garçon vêtu de vert et une femme d'une robe richement décorée.

Chacun ont un morceau de triforce sur le revers de la main.

Il revient dans la réalité et regarde sa main. La voix lui murmure : » Oui, tu possèdes le fragment de la Force.

- Terra, prononça-t-il.

- Hey, va peut être falloir te reprendre, mon vieux.

Ganondorf pense fort à elle. La voix se met à murmurer dans sa barbe : » Profite que je n'ai pas encore récupéré l'influence que j'avais sur toi autrefois.

- Je t'ai entendu et tu peux toujours courir. Cette fois, je ne me ferais pas avoir.

- T'es-tu déjà demandé si les sentiments de cette femme étaient réciproques ?

Ganondorf ouvre de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que Terra pouvais bien penser de lui ? Il se lève et regarde sur le meuble près de lui, un portrait de Terra. Il le saisi et fixe le visage de la jeune femme. La voix chuchotte : « pourquoi te tracasses-tu, en Gérudo, tu pouvais avoir autant de femelles que tu voulais. Car vois-tu, tu en étais le roi incontesté.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu étais Ganondorf, le Roi des Gérudos. Les voleurs d'Hyrule. Ton royaume était exclusivement composé de femmes. Tous les 100 ans, un seul mâle voit le jour et en devient le souverain.

- Etonnant., reposant le portrait, même si cela est vrai, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux face à une destiné qui peut encore se poursuivre.

- T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? CELA NE M'INTERESSE PLUS !!

- Quel dommage, tu pourrais récupérer tous tes pouvoirs magiques.

- J'en ait PAS besoin ! Je suis bien comme je suis ; me lever le matin, prendre une douche, m'habiller, préparer le repas, regarder la télé, lire… Et maintenant, fous-moi la paix !!

- Coté caractère, tu n'as pas tellement changé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je reprendrai ce qui m'appartient. »

La créature se met à ricaner puis disparaît. Ganondorf secoue la tête tellement il trouve la créature grotesque. Il se met quand même à réfléchir sur ce qu'il était jadis.

Le fragment de triforce qu'il a e lui se met à briller sur le revers de sa main.

- Hein ? Alors c'est pas une blague. J'ai vraiment ça en moi ? Je crois que je vais aller chercher les infos à ce sujet sur internet. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

Il met en marche l'ordinateur portable de Terra suivant les indications qu'elle lui a laissé sur un bout papier.

Il regarda attentivement les informations sur la triforce sur le site national d'Art et d'Histoire d'Hyrule. Il découvrit que la triforce pouvait conférer un pouvoir quasi-infini à l'Elu des déesses : Din, Nayru et Farore. Il regarde à nouveau sa main, les horrible souvenirs de lui usant et abusant des pouvoirs divin de ce triangle. Il pense avec dégoût : » Pas cette fois ! Tu ne m'imposeras pas ton ignoble tentation. Ou bien… » Il se retourne pour regarder le portrait de Terra posé derrière. Il le fixe longuement caressant la main où figure le dessin.

- Je peux très bien utiliser ceci différemment…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est là que le démon que vous connaissez tous commence à lui taper sur le système.


	5. Confiance en soi

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf passe l'après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Terra qui rentre de son travail et trouve Ganondorf qui s'éclate sur le jeu. Il regarde Terra et la salut : » Bonjour Terra.

- Salut Ganondorf. Tu ne t'ais pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui ?

- Non, ça été.

Elle pose ses sacs de courses et commence à les ranger. Elle mange une petite brioche comme collation et demande à son ami : » Veux-tu qu'on s'occupe de tes papiers d'identité ?

- Avec joie., en se levant du lit.

- Change-toi et vas te raser. Tiens, je t'ai pris ce qu'il faut. » Lui tends la bombe de mousse et le sachet contenant le rasoir.

- Tu n'aimes pas la barbe ?, passe ses doigts entre les poils.

- Elle ne te met pas en valeur. Il faut que tu sois pris en photo, alors tu dois être assez solennel. Tu comprends ?

- O…Ok…

- Et puis, je trouve que ce n'est pas très sexy.

Ganondorf, dans la salle de bain, il se regarde dans le miroir puis se couvre le menton de mousse à raser. Il se dit : » Tant qu'à lui plaire…Je peut dire adieu à cette ancienne vie en changeant un peu d'apparence, c'est tout. »

Il passe la lame du rasoir sur les poils prisonniers de la mousse. Il ressenti un peu de douleur en se coupant un peu.

Il ressort de la salle de bain, Terra le voit et s'exclame : » Woah ! Que tu es beau ! Tu vas en faire tomber plus d'une.

- Vraiment ?

- Ca, je peux te le garantir…, se met à rougir.

- En tout cas, je pense que je te fais de l'effet, non ?

Terra rougit brutalement et se retourne. Ganondorf lui plaisait déjà et là, c'était un dieu incarné. Il pose sa main sur son épaule, elle sursaute un peu. Elle le regarde et elle lui fait un joli sourire. Ganondorf est aux anges, ce sourire est la plus belle des récompenses.

Pour aller à la mairie, ils prennent tout les deux le transport en commun. A bord du bus assez chargé, ils étaient debout. Beaucoup de femmes et d'adolescentes regardent l'homme au teint mat. Mais la seule que lui regarde, c'est Terra. Le bus freina un peu fort, elle se trouva collé à lui. Il avait le nez au dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux sentent si bon la vanille. Il glisse le bras libre pour la tenir. Elle rougit sans trop se montrer.

Descendus du véhicule, Terra emmène le futur citoyen vers le bâtiment administratif fait tout de verre, Ganondorf contemple l'architecture, fort étonnante pour lui qui ne connaît que les bâtiments grossiers de la vallée Gerudo ou les maisons en grosses pierres de l'ancienne Hyrule.

A l'intérieur, l'homme complète le papier administratif et fait relever ses empruntes digitales.

Dehors, après avoir terminé ces formalités, Ganondorf est tout joyeux : » Je suis super content, je vais vivre comme un citoyen. Et plus comme le renégat que j'étais.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, je suis un gérudo.

- Ah oui, et ils ont cette réputation de paria qui leur traînent encore au fesses.

- Mouais…

- J'ai envie de rentrer à pieds, pas toi ? Ca serait bien de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Demain, il va probablement pleuvoir.

- Quoi, tu peux déterminer le temps qu'il fera ?

- Moi non, mais les météorologistes le peuvent grâce à la science.

- C'est dément ça ! Comment ils font ?

- Ils envoient des satellites dans l'espace qui prennent des photos des nuages sur notre planète. Selon leur positions, leur formes et leur déplacements, ils déterminent à peut près le temps qu'il fera.

- Mais t'es un vrai puits de science toi !

- Bah, tout le monde sait ça.

Ganondorf se sent tout d'un coup complètement rabattu.

- Ganondorf, ça va pas ?

- Si, si, ça va…, se forçant à sourire.

- Ne t'en fait pas, un jour ça ira. Si tout te dépasse, c'est normal. Moi, tu vois, je suis facilement dépaysée quand je vais dans un nouvel endroit et comme je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, tu peux imaginer ce que ça donne… », levant les yeux au ciel sur cette dernière phrase.

Ils traversent la ville en flânant. Terra s'arrête devant une boutique de lingerie, Ganondorf n'étant pas sûr de lui, demande : » C'est quoi ces habits affriolants ?

- Ben, c'est de la lingerie. Des sous-vêtements féminins.

- Des…sous-vêtements…féminins… ? » Ganondorf d'une voix un peu nonchalante.

Il regarde un peu ce qu'il y a, et imagine Terra dans les articles proposés. Malgré son teint bronzé, sa peau laisse apparaître le rougissement. Il voit un ensemble mauve très joli qui irait à la perfection sur le corps de Terra. Il continue de rougir en suivant la jeune femme qui fait un peu de lèche vitrine. Elle gambade un peu et lui souri. Il se dit que peut être que bien des choses ont changées mais certaines restent éternelles…

Arrivé à la maison, le repas se déroule sous une franche rigolade. Ganondorf ayant un peu bu, lui décrivit les coutumes gérudos. Il se lève et se met à danser comme le font les danseuses de sa tribu, Terra ri aux éclats toussant à moitié. Il se met torse nu, et se met à lui faire une démonstration de bodybuilding, Terra rougi en souriant largement.

Après ce repas animé, Ganondorf et Terra regardent un film sur dvd.

Plus tard, il accompagne Terra pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Il la regarde intensément et dit en bégayant : » Bo…bonne nuit…Terra.

- Bonne nuit Ganondorf. Merci pour cette belle soirée. » l'embrasse sur la joue, lui souri et referme la porte. Ganondorf se caresse la joue ce bisou était tellement doux.

Se glissant dans les draps, il s'endort sans tarder pour le monde des rêves. Mais la créature est toujours là habitée par la vengeance vient encore perturber le sommeil de notre ami. Dans le rêve, il se vit enchaîné et la créature, debout, face à lui : »Tu m'avais oublié ? Je vois que les sentiments que tu portes pour cette fille ne cessent de grandir. Seulement, ces sentiments tous aussi absurdes te font perdre ta force. Regarde toi, tu es enchaîné et incapable de briser ces chaînes.

- Aussi bien que je sache, un rêve ça se commande pas !

- Ton pouvoir était pourtant si grand que tu pouvais maîtriser les rêves de n'importe qui.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je renonce à tout ça, hein ?

- Lorsque j'aurais repris ce que je veux.

- Mais c'est QUOI que ce tu veux ?

- Ton corps ! Fusionner à nouveau avec ton esprit pour redevenir le grand Ganondorf !!

- Quoi ?

- Reconquérir Hyrule !

- Toujours le même cirque…

La créature saisi Ganondorf par le cou, en le rapprochant de le lui : » Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu as besoin de mon corps.

- De ton corps, oui ! Mais ton âme insignifiante et de ton insolence, non ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

La créature devient très grand et prit ganondorf dans le creux du poing en ne cessant de ricanner : » Microbe, crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser roucouler avec cette catin ?

- Quoi, Terra une catin ?!

- Oui, elle n'est pas digne d'être reine, c'est évident…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me marier avec elle !!

- Et pourtant, tu en meures d'envie. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre tes pensées dire : » Elle est parfaite ! Elle est l'incarnation de toutes les déesses réunies ! Je la désire ! »

Ganondorf fait la grimace avec un rictus aux sourcils, puis lui hurle : » Comment oses-tu te mêler de la vie privée des gens ?!!

- Je ne fais que t'observer.

- Tu attends surtout le moment propice en te servant de ce tu vois pour me déstabiliser. Mon âme ne se laissera pas berner. Pas cette fois !

Le monstre sourit et lui parle doucement : » Tu es courageux, c'est sûrement pour la protéger, elle !, désignant un cristal. Dans la pierre, on peut voir Terra enfermée. Il reprends : » Tu es prêt à tout pour elle. Tu l'aimes. Seulement l'amour rend faible, et c'est cette faiblesse qui va la perdre. »

Ganondorf a les yeux grands ouverts. Avait-il raison ? Je risque de la perdre ? Je sais plus où j'en suis !, pensa-t-il. Il se reprends : » Doucement, Ganny, c'est un rêve ! N'oublie pas, juste une illusion par cette bête ignoble ! Un rêve, il a dit que je suis capable de contrôler ça, alors…

Il regarde la créature dans les yeux et dit d'un sourire froid : » Si je peux contrôler mes rêves comme tu dis…Alors je pourrais peut être faire ça ! » Le prisonnier se met à grandir pour être à la même hauteur que le monstre. Ce dernier recule d'un pas et se remet à sourire : » Bien, je vois que tu te décides à utiliser tes pouvoirs.

- Sûrement…

- Par quoi vas-tu commencer ?

- Par…ça !!, il donne un coup de poing dans la gueule du sanglier.

La bête titube et se reprends : » Co…Comment oses-tu ?...Tu cherches à faire quoi ?

- Ceci…!, lui flanque une droite dans les cotes, des coups sur la figure puis un violent coup de boule.

Le monstre perd un peu l'équilibre.

- Mais c'est là que tu dois tomber. (Réplique de Johnny Cage dans Mortal Combat)

La bête s'écroule. Ganondorf la saisi par la crinière, et lui parle doucement avec une pointe d'énervement : » Ecoute-moi bien espèce de cochon transgénique ! Maintenant que je t'ai pété la gueule, tu vas nous laisser tranquille moi et Terra. Je peux peut être pas me débarrasser de toi, mais je peux quand même te flanquer des raclées qui te feront tenir tranquille. Compris ?! »

La bête se contente d'hocher la tête. Plusieurs dents cassées et un gros cocard sur l'œil droit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf commence à s'habituer un peu à son nouveau style de vie, mais ce démon semble bien énervant.

N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews, j'attends vos messages ;)


	6. Le démon passe à l'action

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganondorf termine sa nuit sereinement est réveillé par Terra qui se prépare à partir à son travail. Il se met debout dans le lit et dit : » Bonjour Terra.

- Ah ? Bonjour, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée.

- Il y a pas de mal. Et puis, je peux toujours faire une sieste dans la journée.

Il se lève et saisi la veste de Terra pour lui enfiler.

- Ah merci, Ganondorf.

Il la retient un peu par le poignet, il la regarde droit dans les yeux : » Appelle-moi Ganny, ça me ferai très plaisir.

- D'accord… Ganny.

Ganondorf sent son cœur fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine. Terra prend ses clefs, l'embrasse sur la joue et dit : » A cet aprèm.

Elle quitte l'appart. Ganondorf figé comme une statue met trois minutes pour réponde : » Oui, à plus…, en agitant la main très lentement. Une scène hilarante.

Visiblement heureux mais ne se sentant pas propre, il va prendre une douche. Dans la salle d'eau, il trouve le pull que Terra met pour être à la maison, le prends et le hume : » Ca sent son odeur… », pensa-t-il. Une voix familière dans son esprit lui dit : » Pfff…t'es vraiment qu'un nul.

- T'as envie d'une raclée comme hier soir ?

- Tu ferais surtout mieux d'allumer l'ordinateur de Terra pour continuer à étudier ce nouveau monde.

- Tu manigances quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Pour une fois, je vais te rendre service.

Il repose le pull, se déshabille et prends une douche.

Après ça, il sort habillé avec son kimono par-dessus, avale son petit déjeuné et s'installe devant l'ordi puis se remet à étudier. Sans s'en rendre compte, le démon se met lui-même à chercher des infos par le biais du corps de notre ami. Il commence à cherche des informations là où il ne faut pas trop s'aventurer. L'esprit encore sain de Ganondorf croit qu'il est sur un site d'histoire du monde. Le démon semble frustré, apparemment les infos qu'il espère trouver ne sont pas ici. : » Mmh, ils ne délivreront pas leur secret sur le web aussi facilement, c'est évident. Il faut que je mette au point un plan pour mettre la main sur les deux autres fragments…Je dois d'abord trouver les deux derniers possesseurs sur la banque de données. Puis reconstituer la généalogie…Il me faut toutes ces infos…Internet, donnes-moi tout ce que tu sais… !!! » Il se lève brusquement et pose ses doigts sur le clavier et usant de ses pouvoirs pour forcer la connexion d'accéder à d'éventuels fichier interdits. Ses doigts se mettent à dégager des éclairs rouges, ses cheveux s'hérissent sur sa tête. Il se met à ricaner : » Livre-moi tout tes secrets !! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur la triforce du courage et de la sagesse !!! MUAHAHAHAH !!!

Il donne l'ordre par les pensées au disque dur de enregistrer ce qui l'intéresse : » Cette technologie n'est pas si difficile à maîtriser en fin de compte !! AHAHAHAH !!! »

Ganondorf a repris l'apparence qu'il avait jadis, celle du seigneur du malin. Mais les pouvoirs du démon avaient encore leurs limites puisque la fusion n'était pas encore complète, en effet, l'âme de Ganondorf c'était rendue compte de quelque chose et s'est mise à lutter de toutes ses forces pour récupérer son corps. Le démon fini par lâcher prise. Ganondorf retrouva ce qu'il lui appartient. Il s'écroula sur les genoux et les mains au sol, reprenant son souffle. En grimaçant : » Je savais que c'était un piège…, il se relève et regarde l'écran, l'ordinateur était connecté à des infos du gouvernement Hylien. L'ordinateur affiche un signal comme quoi, il était dans une zone sécurisée et il est renvoyé dardar sur la page d'accueil du navigateur. Il fit : » C'était quoi, ça ? J'espère que j'ai rien cassé. Si je raconte ça à Terra, je doute qu'elle me croie.

Il referme l'ordi et ne voulant plus y toucher sachant qu'il risque de lui arriver d'autres catastrophes. La créature visiblement satisfaite, jubile : » Muahahaha ! La pêche a été bonne.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Ooh tu n'es pas sympa. Moi qui voulais m'excuser en personne…Lève un peu les yeux…

Ganondorf lève les yeux du bouquin qu'il avait en main pour voir un sanglier à forme humaine et de petite taille en face de lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pauvre Ganny, les ennuis ne font que commencer.


	7. Plus fort que Tingle !

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce personnage a pour le moins un coté cartoonesque.

Ganondorf sursaute : » Gwuaaah !

- He ho du calme !

- Tu…Tu es sorti de mon esprit ?

- Non, c'est juste une projection que toi seul peu voir et entendre.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas me pourrir la vie !

- Noooon, au contraire, je vais te faciliter la vie ! Je suis un avatar. Et je vais te guider dans ce monde si nouveau pour toi que tu pourras plus te passer de moi.

- Terra m'aide déjà bien comme ça et c'est suffisant pour moi. J'y vais à mon rythme. Maintenant, tu te casses et merci d'être venu. » Il se retourne et reprends sa lecture.

La créature reprends : » Ah au fait je me suis pas présenté, je suis Ganon.

- C'est mon diminutif, tu t'es pas cassé le cul., dans sa lecture.

- Oooh mais parce que je t'adore, moi !

Le personnage un peu loufoque le saisi et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- J'ai décidé d'être plus gentil avec toi. Tu as bien fait de me flanquer une correction, cela prouve au moins que tu ne te laisses pas faire !

- C'était un test ?

- Plus ou moins, pour que tes pouvoirs reprennent leur grandeur.

Ganondorf commence à s'énerver : » Evidement, je suis entré dans son jeu.

- Allez, fait pas la gueule quoi ! On est copains maintenant !

- Pour mon plus grand malheur., pensa Ganondorf.

- ha…ha…ha…, j'entends ce que tu penses !

Ganondorf excédé, donne un coup de poing mais n'arrive pas à toucher le toon.

- C'est inutile, je suis une sorte de fantôme.

Ganondorf soupire, le sanglier vole à son visage : » A là là, pourquoi t'es fâché ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves !, se tourne dans un autre sens.

- J'ai l'impression que ce bouquin n'est pas vraiment intéressant.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je m'aperçois que tu t'ennuies.

Ganondorf grommelle et ferme le livre.

- Si tu veux que je m'amuse avec toi, pas de problème. Suis-moi, on va jouer ! »

Il soupir en jetant le livre sur le lit et suis le fantôme. Le toon le mène vers la chambre de Terra. En entrant dans la chambre, le personnage semblait avoir disparut. L'armoire se met à trembler, Ganondorf se met en position de combat et tourne la clé. L'armoire s'ouvre brusquement et Ganon en sort en robe de mariée. Le toon est fardé d'une épaisse couche de maquillage et embrasse Ganondorf. Il imite une voix de femme : » Oh Ganny chéri !! C'est moi Terra, ton épouse !!, poussant des gros smack baveux.

- Arrête tes conneries.

- Oh mais ça ne t'amuse pas !

- Pas vraiment non.

Le déguisement disparaît et il se pose sur l'épaule de Ganondorf, il lui demande : » Tu préfères des jeux…plus adultes ?

Ce dernier ne réponds pas.

- Je sais !, le toon ouvre un tiroir par télékinésie, Ganondorf voit ce qu'il y a et devient écarlate, le tiroir contient en fait la lingerie de Terra.

- Ce coup-ci tu es moins indifférent, hein ? Regarde-moi ça, elle a beaucoup de goût. Elle doit être vraiment bien faite. » Il lui montre une guêpière. Ganondorf lui arrache des mains, la remet dans le tiroir et le referme. Ganondorf est tout rouge et toujours énervé : » Ne touche plus à rien, s'il te plais.

- Mais pour une fois lâche-toi, regarde. Tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vie d'une femme d'une autre époque. Ses habitudes, sa façon de s'habiller, de vivre. Cela fait parti de la découverte de ta nouvelle vie.

- …

- Olàlà ! Elle sais s'habiller même pour la nuit, regarde un peu., il a prit le corps d'une femme et a vêtu la nuisette de Terra.

- T'es ridicule.

- Tu veux plus réaliste ? Soit., il prend l'apparence et la voix de Terra. Et là, c'est mieux… ?

- Mais merde. Arrête !

- Ganondorf, mon amour…, essaie de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ganondorf recule puis, tombe sur les fesses.

- Grr tu n'es pas Terra, alors arrête tes conneries.

- Et pourtant ça marche. » montre l'entrejambe de Ganondorf. Ce dernier avait en effet une érection sous le pantalon, il cache avec ses mains.

- La honte, heureusement que personne ne me voit.

- Hahahaha ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête !

- Ca me fait pas rire du tout !

Il se lève et va aux wc pour calmer le jeu. Le démon sort de la cuvette des toilettes : » Coucou ! Alors, on est pas cap' de se maîtriser ?

- Mais merde ! Tu me fais chier !

- Ah bah ça, c'est le cas de le dire !, l'être est prit d'un fou rire. Allez, fais pas cette tête là. Je ne vais pas regarder, promis ! » Ganondorf sort des toilettes, très énervé.

Le mini-ganon vole à ses cotés : « Il faut vraiment peu de choses pour t'énerver. Relax, tu es tout crispé, si Terra te voit dans cet état, elle va être terrifiée.

- Il va me rendre dingue. Il est plus de midi, je vais manger un morceau…

- Chouette, l'heure de la bouffe.

Ganondorf se fait à manger quelques lentilles. Il soulève le couvercle de la casserole pour remuer un peu le plat. Le démon est dans la casserole allongé sur les lentilles, vêtu d'un bikini.

- Mange-moi, mon amour !

Ganondorf essaie de garder son calme et l'ignore en donnant quelques coups de cuillère pour mélanger les lentilles. Il retire la casserole de la plaque à induction et se sert. Ganondorf mange malgré le démon qui continue son cirque. Ganondorf prend un verre et il se verse de l'eau, un Ganon en poisson rouge atterrit dans le verre : » Blob blob, joue avec moi !

Ganondorf prend un comprimé pour les maux de tête. Il termine son assiette et débarrasse la table : » Je n'ai même plus faim…

Pendant toute l'aprèm, notre ami à dû supporter les pitreries du démon en train de faire l'imbécile dans la pièce. Il raconte des blagues trop nulles qui ne font rire personne, ensuite, il se met à chanter. Ganondorf sur le point de devenir fou, se met la tête sous l'oreiller pour s'isoler, mais rien à faire, puisque ça venait de sa tête.

- Mais meeeeeeerde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me connecter sur internet ? Il a apprit toutes les conneries qui puissent exister ! Pleurniche-t-il.

- Allons, arrête de te lamenter et amuse-toi !

- Ca m'amuse pas, moi !

- Fais pas ta chochotte !

- Une sieste me fera le plus grand bien…

- Allez, je veux jouer.

- J'ai pas envie de jouer !

- Mais si, tu veux jouer !

- Bordel, mais en quelle langue je vais te le dire ?!

Terra arrive en demandant : » C'est toi qui crie comme ça ? Tu es tout seul pourtant…

- Ooh, Terra, je suis hyper content de te voir !, Ganondorf s'accroche à ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air dans un état…

- Tu vas jamais me coire.

Ganondorf lui raconte tout.


	8. Le Seigneur du Malin

Ganondorf © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après tout le récit, sauf le coup des habits et du petit « oiseau », Terra à du mal pour se retenir à rire. Ganondorf est à bout : » Et ça te fait rire. Remarque, il y a de quoi.

- Mon pauvre, il a dû t'en faire voir.

- Tu peux pas imaginer…Et je suis le seul à l'entendre et le voir !

Il voit encore le démon en train de faire le clown. Ganondorf écarquille les yeux. Elle lui demande : » Ganny, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu que je t'emmène chez un médecin ?

- Non, non, non, il va me prendre pour un débile mental., Ganondorf se met à trembler.

- Mais calme-toi…

- Ce truc me rend dingue.

- Bon je vais lui parler à ce démon et toi tu vas répéter ce qu'il dit ok ? C'est quoi son nom ?

- Ganon.

- Ok., elle appelle : » Ganon ?

Le démon parle et Ganondorf répète : « Salut poupée ! Oui, c'est moi ganon le seul, l'unique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ganny au juste ?

- Mais rien du tout, je veux être son ami.

- En lui pourrissant la journée, j'appelle pas ça être un ami. Mais un emmerdeur.

- Raah, tous pareils humains ! Vous ne pigez rien à notre humour.

- Il parait que tu as fait joujou avec mon ordi.

- Mais je voulais juste voir le monde moi aussi.

- Ha oui ? Pourtant, t'as réussi à bousiller le système de protection et saturer le disque dur. Je ne pense pas que Ganny soit capable de ça.

- Eh mais c'est que…

- On me la fait pas, de plus…,Terra regarde l'écran, mon historique indique que tu es allé sur des sites protégés du gouvernement, j'ignore comment tu as fait. Mais j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- J'ai mes raisons. Et n'oublie pas que je suis le démon Ganon, celui qui a semé la terreur sur Hyrule voilà de cela trois mille ans.

Terra prend un regard sombre et prend une voix froide : » C'est au sujet de la triforce pas vrai ? Je connais la légende.

- Humpf, qu'est-ce qui fait croire que c'est ça ?

- Parce que j'ai étudié à l'école de la magie et tu es assez connu pour la magie noire.

Le démon cherche ses mots. Il venait d'être mis à nu. Il chercha à se défiler : » Oui, mais cette fois, je serais sage.

- Tu me prends pour une abrutie. Désormais, plus d'internet et je vais reformater cet ordi.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais tout effacer de la mémoire.

- Raaaah ! C'est pas du jeu !!

- Oh si !!

Le démon prends le contrôle du corps de Ganondorf et se dirige vers elle.

- Je te l'interdis !, les yeux enflammés.

- Ganny…Tu me fais peur !

Ganondorf reprends le dessus, et titube. Il dit : » Pardon, Terra, il arrive à prendre le contrôle de mon corps à cause du morceau de Triforce que j'ai en moi., lui montre le triangle d'or sur sa main.

Terra est armée d'un parapluie.

- C'est à nouveau moi.

Elle se met à pleurer, il lui tend les bras pour la cajoler. Terra ne vient pas. Ganondorf prend un visage triste et déduit avec une petite voix : » J'ai compris…

Ganondorf remet son équipement en pleurant en silence, il était trop dangereux pour elle. Il ouvre la baie vitrée et regarde une dernière fois Terra.

Il saute du balcon, use de ses pouvoirs pour léviter et s'envole à toute vitesse. Terra le regarde partir et éclate en sanglots.

Sur un toit, Ganondorf la tête posé sur ses genoux, le cœur en morceaux. Il se lance toutes les insultes possibles. Le démon apparaît, Ganny le fusille du regard : » Toi !! A cause de toi !! Terra à peur de moi !!

- Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre l'importance de ces données.

- Mais merde ! J'aurais pu la convaincre moi ! A condition que tu m'aurais foutu la paix !

- Je pouvais pas savoir.

- Tu n'es qu'une bête sauvage et écervelée ! Tu n'as rien compris !

- Qu'importe tout ça, nous allons redevenir qu'un et recommencer notre croisade invincible !!

- Ca sera sans moi, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant…

- Tu le feras de gré où de force.

- Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !!! hurle-t-il.

- Tu risques pas de m'entendre ce coup-ci !! » Ganon commence la fusion pourtant prématurée avec Ganny. L'homme pousse un hurlement de douleur se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

- NOOOOON !! Je ne veux paaaas !! Laisse-moi près d'elle !!

Il tombe sur le sol et tend la main vers les immeubles en face. Des larmes ruissellent sur son visage et appelle Terra à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Terra qui était sur le balcon entendit la voix en détresse et sursaute en sifflant : « Ganny !

Elle met ses chaussures de sport en quatrième vitesse et quitte l'immeuble. Elle parcoure les rues à la recherche de celui qu'elle aime. Elle entend les cris de douleurs et des gens réunis qui regardent en l'air. Une lueur et des éclairs rougeâtres dépassent du toit. Terra se doutant que c'est lui se met à l'appeler : » GANNY !!

L'homme qui a encore ses propres facultés motrices rampe vers le bord du toit. Il aperçoit Terra éclairée par les réverbères.

- Terra !

- Ganny, je te demande pardon !

- Terra…écoute-moi…réunis les deux autres morceaux de triforce…et trouve l'épée de légende ! Je t'en prie !!

- Ganny… !

- T'occupes pas de moi ! Sauve ce monde… !!! Terra !!! Je…je t'aime !!

Terra reste sans voix en entendant une telle révélation, son sang fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Il se tord de douleur, il se met à rouler dangereusement sur le bord.

- Ganny !! Attention tu vas tomber !!!

Les spectateurs poussent des cris d'affolement. Ganondorf bascule dans le vide. Terra réuni tous ses pouvoirs et le fait descendre doucement. Elle se met à trembler. Il était très lourd pour une magicienne de faible niveau.

- Aaah…Il est lourd…Je vais pas y arriver…

Elle lâche prise et Ganondorf atterri sur le parterre de buisson.

- Ouf…, poussa-t-elle. Elle secoue un peu la tête pour se remettre et court vers Ganondorf. Les spectateurs étaient subjugués par ce qu'ils ont vus. Des magiciens, il n'y en avait plus beaucoup de nos jours mais ils gardent une bonne réputation.

Terra caresse le visage de Ganny inconscient et lui chuchote doucement : » Ganny, réveille-toi.

Les gens affolés se mettent à crier qu'il faut appeler les urgences.

Sous les caresses, Ganondorf ouvre d'un coup des yeux avec un regard perçant, Terra se met à sourire voyant qu'il revient à lui : » Tu reviens à toi.

Ganondorf se redresse et tombe par terre sur la jeune femme. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, le regard froid sans aucune émotion. Il adresse un : » Salut, poupée !

Terra écarquille les yeux, Ganny ne l'aurait pas appelée ainsi. Il était redevenu le seigneur du malin. L'homme à l'armure noire se relève et dégaine son épée pour la pointer sur Terra en disant : » Puisque que tu as sauvé ma personne, je vais donc t'épargner…pour le moment ! »

Il la rengaine, et se tourne vers l'ensemble de la rue.

- Permets-moi de m'excuser mais j'ai un royaume à reconquérir, HAHAHAHAHAH !!!

Il disparaît dans les ténèbres laissant Terra se relever, cette dernière se met à pleurer et les spectateurs qui se cachaient viennent à nouveau voir ce qui se passe. Terra dans un excès de colère et de tristesse se met à hurler : » Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?!!

Elle rentre chez elle en courant le plus vite possible. Son cœur était en mille morceaux, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état.

De retour chez elle, elle essaie de se calmer en buvant un thé, elle pensa : » Celui que Ganny préfère., levant les yeux aux bar et voit un reflet de Ganondorf, une tasse en main, souriant qui lui raconte quelque chose d'amusant. Terra se dirige vers le lit canapé, les habits qu'elle lui avait achetés étaient pliés même le kimono. Elle le saisi et le met sur elle. Sentant sa présence et se rappelant de ses dernières phrases avant de basculer dans les ténèbres, des larmes tombent sur le revers de sa main. Un triangle lumineux se dessine dessus, elle sursaute : » Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La lumière cesse et on distingue le fragment de triforce de la sagesse sur sa main. Terra n'en revient pas, se rappelant que Ganondorf lui a dit qu'il avait le fragment de la triforce en lui. Elle se demande : » C'est pas vrai…alors moi aussi, j'ai ça… ?

Elle s'assoit et continue de regarder sa main et se demande enfin : » Mais alors, qui est le possesseur du dernier morceau ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que de rebondissements !!


	9. Les Sages

Ganondorf, Sages et Gordon © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra reste un moment assise, pensant à tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Commençant à avoir faim, elle se met à cuisiner. Elle fredonne le Chant de l'Eau, air qui est devenu très célèbre au fil des siècles, puis regarde l'heure : 21h. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment.

Elle mangea avec appétit ce qui lui redonna d'avantage de moral puis met au travail. Sachant que son ordi était plein d'infos pouvant être utiles au sujet du possesseur du dernier morceau de Triforce, celui du Courage. Sortant d'un placard des câbles, un boîtier sombre, un clavier, et un écran plat. Elle se met à faire quelques branchements et des manipulations un peu compliquées puis appuie sur un bouton sur le boîtier celui se mit à produire un léger sifflement, des cliquetis et des grattements. Elle se met à faire du tri sur son pc en lisant tout ce qu'elle arrivait à comprendre sur ce qu'il y avait de marqué. Elle se mit à taper sur le clavier en faisant une synthèse pour être sûre de ne pas trop se perdre dans le méli-mélo de toutes ces infos collectées.

Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur du Malin qui lui avait pris de l'avance, se dirigea vers une étrange bâtisse, qui est en fait une ancienne abbaye, d'une architecture proche de celle d'une cathédrale gothique. Il eu un sourire de satisfaction. Lisant ce qu'il a d'écrit : « Institut Hyrulien de la Magie. »

- Selon les infos trouvées, c'est ici que sont mes proies.

Il entra, et traversa un hall dont les murs et les colonnes sont en tufeau, et le sol en granit. Plusieurs escaliers débouchent sur celui-ci. Des panneaux dorés indiquent différentes directions. Il se mit à léviter pour atteindre le prochain niveau. Il se trouve face à un large corridor, il se met à avancer. Cette fois-ci les murs étaient recouverts de bois et de tapisseries. Au bout du couloir, une grande porte composée de deux battants, avec au dessus un vitrail qui représente la Triforce éclairé par la lune. Il ouvre la porte d'un geste simple de la main.

Cette dernière ouvre sur un pont de pierre menant à une tour suspendue dans les airs, la tour est du même style architectural que l'institut. Ganondorf avance sur le pont, le vent soufflait à peine. Arrivé au bout, une porte plus imposante que la précédente lui fait face. Un écran tactile flottant dans les airs se présente à lui. Usant de ces pouvoirs, et fichant éperdument du système de sécurité, pulvérise la porte et le système d'ouverture. Il franchi le pas de la porte pour se retrouver dans une espèce de planétarium ; des galaxies et des systèmes représentés par hologrammes produisent leur balais éternel. Le spectacle virtuel disparaît et une voie de nulle part se met à crier : » Qui êtes vous pour venir faire infraction dans le domaine de la magie.

- Je me nomme Ganondorf Dragmire., répondit-t-il avec politesse.

Six personnes apparaissent à distance autour de lui.

- Oooh, je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. Même la succession de sage ne s'est pas estompée.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- AHAHAHAH !!! Je vois que vous avez quand même oublié !, Ganondorf prend un air très noir. Malgré tout ce que vos prédécesseurs ont fait contre moi, l'histoire s'est effacée…Tant mieux, livrez-moi les emplacements des deux autres fragments de la triforce !!

- Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ce symbole de la triforce sur ce marbre vert, il est fait pour faire joli ?, désignant le symbole tracé d'or.

- C'est confidentiel, et maintenant du balai !

- Décidément, vous ne prenez personne au sérieux. Je ne vais pas me répéter… » Sur ses mots, il s'envole a toute vitesse et prépare une sphère d'énergie noire pour s'en prendre aux Sages. Un champ de force arrête Ganondorf et le maintient en l'air.

- Quoi ?

- Vous sous-estimez le système de défense. Un des sages est entouré d'écrans flottant autour de lui. Celui-ci se met à dire : « mmmh, vous êtes cet homme qui a été enfermé dans le néant d'après les écrits.

- Vous avez enfin trouvé. Imaginez que le monde soit en danger, les habitants auraient déjà le temps de crever cent fois avant que vous trouviez la soluce, ahahahah !, dit sadiquement Ganondorf

- Silence, insolant !, crie l'un.

Le sage reprends son examen de la situation : » Vous avez semer le chao plus d'une fois…et cela risque de se reproduire. Confrères, que faisons nous ?

Les autres sages se parlent à voix basse laissant Ganondorf suspendu en l'air, neutralisé. Ils en arrivent à la conclusion : » Nous allons vous renvoyer dans le néant.

- Comment allez vous faire ?

- Avec ceci…

Le sol s'ouvre laissant apparaître une sorte porte de forme octogonale. Ganondorf semble plus très rassuré. Graphismes blancs sur fond noirs se dessinent, il en arrive à la conclusion : » quoi ? Un miroir des ombres ?

- Presque, un portail interdimensionnel, un miroir des ombres nouvelle génération. Normalement, on s'en sert pour voyager vers le crépuscule. Mais on va faire une entorse à son usage…

- Non, arrêtez !! Ne me renvoyez pas là-dedans !

Un autre sage a des écrans autour de lui et s'exclame : » Un instant ! Il y a une anomalie dans l'encéphalogramme…

- Quoi donc ?

- Il semblerait que deux entités coexistent dans le même corps. Son cerveau semble subir une surcharge anormale.

- Et après ?

- Je pense que l'un des deux entités soit la cause de tout.

- Peux tu les identifier ?

- Oui, il s'agit de celle d'un humain et d'un démon des temps anciens.

Les sages se remettent à chuchoter. Ganondorf ne comprenant rien à tout cela reste silencieux. L'un en arrive à la conclusion : » Voilà qui explique tout. Un démon des temps anciens dans le corps d'un humain maintenu en vie grâce à la triforce de la Force.

- Selon les recherches archéologiques, ces démons renaissent de leur cendre avec le corps qu'ils ont envahi.

- Seule de la magie pourra extraire cette bête de son corps. Très bien.

Le sol se referme. Ganondorf se met à ricaner en jubilant : » Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre, ni m'extraire de ce corps.

- En ce cas, nous allons vous mettre en cellule spécialisée. Il appela : » Gordon ? (boss de la tour des dieux dans Wind Waker)

Une sorte de statue un peu Inca sort du mur. Cela représentait un visage et il y a deux mains qui flottent à coté pourvues chacun d'un œil scannant tout ce qu'il voit. L'étrange personnage répond : » Oui, Maîtres ?

- Enferme-le dans une des prisons spéciales de Mag-high-tech.

- Oui, Maîtres. La statue vivant saisi l'homme dans sa main.

- C'est quoi Majaïetek ?demande Ganondorf

- Silence ! Gordon, emmène-le pendant que nous prenons une décision le concernant.

- J'y vais de ce pas, Maîtres.

La statue lévite vers le plafond et ce dernier s'ouvre. Dehors, Ganondorf lui demande : » T'es toujours lèche botte comme ça ?

La statue ne répond pas.

- Génial pour la causette…Et puis tu me sers trop fort, j'ai mal aux cotes !

Ganondorf survole la ville et emmené vers un bâtiment étrange sombre. Statue atterri sur le toit et attends quelque chose. « Il doit attendre quelqu'un, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !, » se dit Ganondorf. Il utilise ses pouvoirs sur la statue, il ricane : » C'est bizarre tu n'es pas fait d'enchantement.

- Bzzzt… Je suis un robot programmé pour défendre l'institut….Bzzztt….

- Je comprends, tu es composé de cette technologie. Tu vas m'être utile.

Le personne qui est chargée d'enfermer le prisonnier arrive et Ganondorf le met hors d'état.

- Je vais me rendre d'abord maître de ce bâtiment qui me semble fort intéressant puis d'hyrule toute entière !!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!

Ganondorf regarde la ville qui est alors à la portée de sa main.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que va faire Ganondorf? Qu'est-ce que Mag-high-tech?


	10. MagHighTech entre de mauvaises mains

Ganondorf, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra continue ses recherches sans relâche, mais le sommeil lui commence à s'installer. Les yeux qui commencent à se fermer, elle regarde la pendule : 1h du matin… Elle coupe le courant sur son installation et part se coucher. Terra étant épuisée ne prend même pas le temps de se déshabiller, se couche telle quelle sur son lit.

Le kimono était si chaud et douillet qu'il suffit à la couvrir, et la présence rassurante Ganondorf dans l'esprit de la jeune femme l'aida à s'endormir tout de suite.

Ganondorf commence son insurrection dans l'immeuble, il traverse les couloirs. Il semblerait que quelques employés travaillent la nuit. Il surprend un jeune homme aux cheveux un peu bizarres. Ce dernier ayant entendu le bruit des bottes peu discrètes se retourne et fait face à Ganondorf en sursautant. Le garçon avait une peau noire et blanche, des yeux assez perçants. Vêtu d'une blouse et portant des lunettes.

Ganondorf le prend par le cou et pose un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme : » Tiens, tiens… Un habitant du crépuscule. Alors comme ça, on est dans le monde de la lumière ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici !!, il se fait secouer et gémit.

- Réponds à ma question…

- Ca fait des lustres qu'on est alliés…C'est écrit dans tous les bouquins d'histoire.

Il le laisse tomber. Le jeune homme se masse la gorge en jurant : » Faut vous faire soigner !

Ganondorf se met à regarder un peu autour de lui, des machines très complexes sont en train de tourner dans la pièce. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait, il se met à ricaner : » Décidément, ce futur me plais !, se retourne vers le garçon. Je veux juste savoir…

Le jeune homme frissonne et réponds : » Ou…Oui ?

- Que fabrique-t-on ici ?

- …

Il le saisi par le col et le menace d'une sphère d'énergie. Le garçon effrayé répond : » On…On fabrique…des…des machines….de technologie de pointe…associées à la magie… !

- Très intéressant. Alors le portail qui mène au crépuscule doit provenir d'ici…

- Ou…Ou…Oui… Et plusieurs autres portails ouverts au public pour relier nos deux mondes…

- Bien, bien bien…C'est parfait, désormais j'en serais le nouveau dirigeant., lâchant à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Gné ?,les fesses par terre, le jeune se dit : » Mais il est complètement dingue celui-là ! Il s'est échappé des fous dangereux !

- Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

- Zant, m'sieur.

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

Le garçon n'osa rien dire.

- Tu vas me guider vers le lieu principal. Là, ou le chef à l'habitude de s'y trouver.

- Euh…le bureau du chef ?

- Exact.

-A…a vos ordres.

Le jeune homme conduit Ganondorf vers la salle convoitée. La porte est fermée à clé. Ganondorf d'un claquement de doigt fait sauter la serrure. Ils entrent dans une pièce dont l'ambiance est très feutrée et sombre. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur la ville, le sol et les murs sont d'un style très futuriste. Une multitude de gaines sont reliés au bureau, il en demande l'usage.

- Ces gaines contiennent des câbles reliés au panneau de contrôle implanté dans ce bureau.

Ganondorf se met à faire le tour du bureau, il semble satisfait : » C'est grand, c'est bien. Zant ne semble plus savoir quoi faire.

Le futur chef d'entreprise demande : » je veux voir votre belle production.

- Euh bien, c'est par ici…

Zant emmena Ganondorf dans une pièce fort impressionnante. Des câbles sortent du plafond pour aller vers une espèce de cercle noir. Au centre, une sphère chromée. Il demanda : » qu'est-ce donc que cette chose?

- C'est la première forme de vie artificielle.

- Et ça fait quoi ?

- Il est capable de penser comme un humain mais en plus rapide. Pour le moment, il n'est qu'en phase de sommeil.

- Tiens donc…Libérez-le.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!! Il n'est pas encore terminé

- Je pense qu'il nous sera utile une fois fini.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Et si la technologie pouvait être la solution ? Sorti de la salle, Ganondorf concocte un plan diabolique, tout était si parfait dans cette bâtisse, tout pouvait répondre au moindre de ses désires. Et si toute Hyrule pouvait être à cette image ? Oui, Hyrule serait la cité high-tech totalement sous son contrôle ! Il se tourne vers Zant qui est toujours aussi terrifié et lui dit : » J'ai une idée intéressante qui va mettre tout ton talent au défi…

La nuit de sommeil fut très courte pour Terra, son réveil sonna l'heure pour elle de se lever. Pour l'aider à se réveiller, elle prend une douche. Propre et habillée, elle se fait un café bien corsé pour la tenir éveillée. Malgré le souffle de la bouilloire électrique, le silence commence à la déprimer. Elle allume alors la télé, les infos du matin venaient tout juste de démarrer et elle se tourne pour se servir en eau chaude. Elle entend un nom et une voix familière. Elle se retourne et elle aperçoit sur l'écran…Ganondorf ! Ce dernier était vêtu un costume cravate. Elle en eue le souffle coupé… Elle monta alors un peu le son. Ganondorf prit la parole à la caméra : » Effectivement, le patron de Mag-high-tech a décidé de prendre sa retraite, et je suis son successeur. Nous avons préféré de garder le secret pour ainsi ne pas créer de fuite pour éviter que la presse à sensations ne s'en mêle.

- Pouvez-nous nous dire votre impression ?, demande un journaliste.

- C'est un emploi ni plus ni moins, je viens d'un pays où le progrès est très peu présent et je suis fier de le représenter.

Terra buvant son café et mangeant un croisant en fixant l'écran, se dit : » Toi, t'es en train de mentir sur toute la ligne… » Sur ce, elle éteint la télé et part à son travail qui est en fait une parfumerie. Arrivée au vestiaires, elle se change quand sa collègue l'aborde : » Salut Terra, T'es au courant ?

- Salut, au courant de quoi?

- Sur l'entreprise là, Mag-High-Tech. Ils ont changés de patron.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça., répond-t-elle épinglant sa plaquette.

- C'est quand même la boite la plus puissante de tout Hyrule. Et elle va être tenue par un Gérudo. C'est pas rien.

- Mouais…, se rendant au petit évier. Elle avale un comprimé contre les maux de têtes. Sa patronne arrive dans le vestiaire pour se changer elle aussi, elle les salut, et remarque la visage de Terra : » He bien c'est quoi cette grise mine ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû prendre froid., menti-t-elle.

- Ca va passer, va., la chef lui secoue l'épaule. Allez, je veux un beau sourire !

Terra se força un peu. A nouveau seule, Terra réajuste un peu son allure apparente pour recevoir les clients. Dans le miroir, elle voit Ganondorf juste derrière elle avec un regard froid. Elle se retourne et personne, elle se secoue la tête en se répétant : » Du calme Terra, ce n'est que ton imagination ! ». Elle quitte le vestiaire pour se rendre dans la boutique à son poste d'hôtesse. La matinée fut longue pour elle. Au moment de sa pause de midi, elle établie une stratégie puis envoie un texto à sa sœur disant qu'elles se retrouvent aux ruines du château, lieu habituel pour les deux filles.

Après leur journée de travail, les deux sœurs se retrouvent à leur point de rendez-vous. Terra lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Cela lui fit du bien de se confier un peu. Agatha était frustrée d'apprendre tout ça, elle lança : » Y'a un truc que je pige pas, pourquoi il a mit la main sur cette société ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je sais uniquement que tout ce qui est composé d'électronique vient de là-bas. Ils ont des clients de tous les horizons.

- Tu crois qu'il va créer une armée de robots comme dans les films ?

- Va savoir…On va lui rendre une petite visite.

- Je marche.

Les deux filles se rendent à la mystérieuse société. Le bâtiment de couleur gris sculpté d'étrange façon est immense. Agatha regarda la façade à sa hauteur et touche les dessins, elle lui demande : » T'as vu comment c'est fait ? On dirait les petits dessins qu'on trouve dans les appareils électroniques. J'ai toujours trouvé cette tour bizarre.

Terra regarde sur un écriteau : » Regarde, l'architecte qui l'a dessiné vient du monde du crépuscule.

- Humpf, c bien leur style.

Elles entrent dans le hall du bâtiment. Le sol et les murs étaient assez sobres, gris eux aussi. Elles ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles étaient observées, un ascenseur s'ouvre tout seul et une voix leur parle : » Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles. Prenez la peine d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, vous êtes cordialement invitées à rencontrer notre PDG.

Terra frissonne, elle chuchote à sa sœur : » Ca sent le piège à plein nez.

- On peut plus reculer., elle lui donne la main. Restons ensemble.

Les deux sœurs entrent dans l'ascenseur. Il se mit à monter fort vite. Terra sert la main d'Agatha qui elle non plus n'était plus très rassurée. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le pire est peut être à craindre pour ces deux filles dans ce bâtiment étrange.


	11. Zant

Ganondorf, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La porte s'ouvre sur un immense couloir. Agatha soupira : » Ils font pas d'efforts dans la déco, tout est pareil ici aussi.

- Là, je suis d'accord.

Un jeune homme les croise, c'est Zant. Il croisa le regard d'Agatha. Il ne cessa de la regarder même vue de dos. Son visage d'être du crépuscule s'illumina. La jeune femme lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Agatha souffle à sa sœur : » Il est mignon le garçon du crépuscule là.

- Il fait pas un peu réservé ?

- Tu vois, je commence à préférer les coincés…

L'une des deux s'apprête à frapper quand la porte s'ouvre toute seule. Elles franchirent le pas et la porte se referme derrière elles. Ganondorf était là, assis au bureau les regardant puis il leur dit : » Approchez, n'ayez pas peur.

Les deux filles se regarde et approchent de Ganondorf celui-ci leur demande.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous mon insertion dans la société ?

- Louche., répondit Agatha du tac au tac.

Ganondorf ouvrit de grands yeux, Terra posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur en s'excusant : » Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que c'est surprenant venant de ta part.

Le symbole de la triforce était marqué sur ma main de Terra. Ganondorf écarquilla les yeux sans dire un mot. Il pensa : » C'est elle qui a un des fragments ? Voilà qui m'arrange bien…

Elles commençaient à se chercher un peu, Ganondorf les interrompt : » Allons, ne vous chamaillez pas. Je ne suis point vexé. Agatha, tu es juste un peu trop impulsive… » Il leur souriait. Terra commença à se méfier, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le Seigneur du Malin et qu'on ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle repensa alors au Ganondorf qu'elle aime, prisonnier du démon Ganon. Elle serra le poing, puis elle commença discrètement à préparer un sort pour immobiliser Ganondorf afin de l'exorciser. Soudain, les deux filles ne sentaient plus leur magie en elle ; un sort de silence. Il dit en ricanant : » Vous pensiez quand même pas que je n'avait pas vu votre petit manège ?

Il saisit le bras de Terra et utilise son morceau de Triforce pour révéler celui de Terra. Agatha voulu la défendre mais Ganondorf lui inflige un revers de bras qui la jette contre le mur. Une énorme main de couleur cuivre la tenait en vol pour interrompre la chute.

Ganondorf, brutalise Terra qui se met à crier : » Tu n'es pas Ganny, il ne ferait jamais ça !!

- Le Ganondorf que tu connais est mort !!

- Non, je ne peux pas le croire !!, pleura-t-elle.

Il lui murmura qu'elle obtiendra tout ce qu'elle veut si elle reste auprès de lui. Terra eue des flashs de Ganondorf juste avant qu'il ne sombre, les dernière phrases qu'il eu dit lui hurlait dans son esprit. La triforce ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains se souvient-elle de ses cours de magie. Elle grimace en disant : » J'ai plus l'âge de croire au Père Noël !

Ganondorf sous une pulsion de rage, la jeta sur le bureau en lui disant : » C'est Ganondorf que tu veux, je le sais. Alors tu vas l'avoir…

Zant profita que Ganondorf soit occupé pour sortir Agatha de la pièce pour la mettre à coté en lieu sûr, puis revient tapis dans l'ombre. Le PDG était en train d'embrasser Terra sur le corps et y poser ses mains, il commençait des choses pas très catholiques sur elle. Terra pleurait encore, elle ne voulait pas ça. Un cercle de couleur cuivre immobilisa Ganondorf, Terra se sauve sans réfléchir à ce qui se passe et quitte le bureau en courant. Le Seigneur du malin réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte mais réalise qu'il se retrouve seul. Terra à coté se met à fuir quand une main la saisi, et la même voix lui dit : » Par ici !

Terra se retrouve dans un bureau voisin, plus petit que celui de Ganondorf. Agatha était là visiblement un peu étourdit. Terra se jette sur Agatha tellement elle a eue peur pour sa sœur. Une forme d'ombre sort et prend forme humaine en leur disant : » Il faut sortir d'ici, suivez-moi.

Terra le voit et dit : « Mais vous êtes le garçon qu'on a croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Mais plus tard les explications. » Il prit un siège de bureau et le jeta pour briser la fenêtre. On est coincés ici, et je ne peux pas vous faire sortir à cause du système de sécurité anti-magie. Il jeta le bras vers le ciel et une sorte de passage noir s'y dessine. Il prend les deux filles par les mains, et les entraîne vers le vide. Il crie : » Et on y va !!!

Les trois personnes se mettent à se désagréger en petites parcelles qui sont aspirées par l'espèce de tourbillon dans le passage sombre.

Le passage s'ouvre à un autre endroit dans la ville. Les trois jeunes gens réapparaissent, les deux filles lui hurlent à la figure : « Non mais vous êtes malade ?!

- Vous pourriez me remercier. Je ait vous ait sorties d'un joli pétrin.

- Comment avons-nous atterri ici ?, demande Terra.

- Par un portail. Ce sont une de nos capacités raciales, à nous habitants du crépuscule., répond-t-il.

- Merci de nous avoir sorti de ce piège., dit Agatha en lui souriant.

Zant sent son sang bouillir, il se met à bégayer : » Je…Je m'a…m'appelle Zant.

- Moi, c'est Agatha et voici ma sœur, Terra.

- Allons chez moi, on risque de se faire remarquer., propose Terra.

- Désolé, je dois retourner à mon travail, sinon Ganondorf va me soupçonner et je risque de gros ennuis.

- C'est pas grave. Si tu veux on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure.

- Ca marche, à plus. Zant disparaît.

Plus tard, ils se réunissent dans un bar, Terra est triste ; celui qu'elle aime n'est plus le même. Agatha arrive à la calmer. Terra demande à Zant : » c'est toi qui à retenu Ganondorf ?

- Oui, c'est le cercle de l'ombre. Une de nos techniques…, dit-il.

- Et c'est toi qui as sauvé ma sœur qui était projetée vers le mur.

- Euh oui…, encore géné.

Agatha le regarde et lui demande : » C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai su par intuition que vous étiez en danger en entrant dans le bureau de ce fou.

- Merci, lui dit doucement Agatha en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Zant était écarlate.

Le portable d'Agatha se mit à sonner : » Ah excusez-moi…, elle décroche et s'isole un peu. Zant la regarde, elle avait l'air de se disputer au téléphone. Terra lui demande : » Au fait, tu es calé en informatique ?

- Ouais.

- Si ça te dérange pas, tu pourrais pas jeter un œil sur mon ordi ?, Il y a eue quelque soucis, et je trouve qu'il tourne moins bien qu'avant.

- J'y jetterai un œil, j'en serais heureux.

Plus tard, Agatha revient visiblement un peu énervée et s'apprête à s'en aller : » Désolée, je dois rentrer, mon chéri m'attends. Bye. » Elle quitte le bar en coup de vent.

Zant bégaye : » Son…son…son chéri ? Elle a un petit ami ?, ce dernier semble bien déçu.

- Oui, elle a un mec. Mais entre nous, je m'inquiète un peu pour ma sœur, je le sent pas trop ce gars.

- C'est peut être ma chance, pensa Zant le visage illuminé. Elle est tellement mignonne.

- Ca va Zant ?, lui demande Terra.

- …Oui…, il reprends. Au fait, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ben, je vous aie un peu espionnés dans le bureau de Ganondorf et je m'en suis rendu compte que tu le connais bien, je me trompe ?

- Oui, c'est Agatha et moi qui l'avons libéré de sa prison.

- Quoi ?

Terra lui raconta toute l'histoire. Zant regarde la marque de la triforce sur la main de Terra. Il murmure : » C'est dingue…C'est la première fois que je vois un truc pareil.

- Il nous reste le troisième morceau, je me demande qui peut l'avoir.

- Hehe, mais je suis un pro. Je peux vous la dénicher l'info.

- Non, non, après tout c'est peut être mieux qu'on ne sache pas qui c'est. Te casse pas la tête pour ça.

Zant reprit : »l'idée de vouloir l'exorciser était très bonne, mais cet homme semble loin d'être un idiot. De plus, j'ai discrètement relevé son taux de magie qui est tout à fait impressionnant en plus avec cette combinaison de la triforce, permet une augmentation presque exponentielle. Ajoutons à cela… »Zant entre dans des explications extrêmement complexes, Terra l'interrompt : » Stop, s'il te plais. Les maths et la physique n'ont jamais été ma tasse thé.

- Ah, désolé. Tu as raison, je m'emporte un peu…il faut trouver un plan.

- Malheureusement coté idées, j'ai pas grand-chose en tête.

- En tout cas, il a la folie des grandeurs et je pense qu'on pourrait en faire notre plan de bataille.

En sortant du bar, il faisait déjà nuit. Terra propose : » Tu veux qu'on aille à la pizzéria pour diner ?

- C'est pas de refus, j'ai pas le courage de faire à dîner chez moi. Dommage que ta sœur soit partie.

Ils commencent à marcher. Et Terra lui dit : » Elle a l'air de te plaire ma sœur.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je t'ai bien vu, tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue.

- T'en fais pas, je le répèterai à personne. Moi, j'aime Ganondorf…enfin le gentil, alors tu vois…

Zant hoche la tête. Ils dinent à la pizzéria. Plus tard, Terra regarde sa montre : » Bon, je dois me sauver. A bientôt Zant.

- Ok, à plus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous l'avez deviné, c'est le nom anglais de Xanto, allié de Ganondorf dans Twilight Princess. Et aussi plus mignon que lui.

Zant va être un personnage important dans l'histoire.


	12. On arrête pas le progrès

Ganondorf, Gordon, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit là, Terra avait du mal à dormir, le Seigneur du malin pouvait la chercher chez elle n'importe quand. Elle fini par être dans les bras de Morphée.

Terra se réveilla, mais sans l'aide de son réveil. Seulement, elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle se redressa et réalise qu'elle est dans une chambre luxueuse, il faisait déjà bien jour. Elle voit à la baie vitrée, quelqu'un en train de regarder dehors : Ganondorf. Ce dernier remarque que Terra était réveillée : » Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- huh…Je fais quoi ici ? Est-ce qu'on a… ?

- Je t'ai emmené dans une chambre plus appropriée pour une élue des déesses, he non rassure-toi, je n'ai pas profité de toi bien que l'envie ne me manquait pas.

-…

Elle cherche des yeux une horloge. Elle en vit une sur le mur : 9 heure et demi.

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais je vais être à la bourre pour le taf, moi !, sautant du lit.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler désormais.

- Arrête tes conneries, cherchant de quoi se vêtir. Trouve-moi de quoi m'habiller que je puisse aller à mon travail.

- Tu es têtue…. Il y a de quoi t'habiller dans le placard à coté du lit.

Terra se précipite sur le placard, l'ouvre et trouve une tenue très légère que portent les Gerudos.

-C'est quoi ça ?

- Une tenue traditionnelle de mon pays.

- Mais, je vais avoir l'air de quoi avec ça ?

- Simplement ravissante.

- Bon, je vais la mettre le temps de rentrer chez moi et m'y changer…,pense-t-elle.

Elle commença à vouloir se changer, il la regarde. Elle lui fait la remarque de bien vouloir au moins se tourner. Il se tourna à nouveau, elle se change. Elle cherchait à essayer de mettre la tenue, c'était vraiment différent d'un vêtement avec une fermeture et quelques boutons.

Il se tourna, la voit nue : une poitrine bien fournie, une taille en sablier, quelques rondeurs sur les hanches qui s'harmonisent bien avec son corps, des jambes assez longues pour une fille pourtant pas tellement grande, et des petits pieds avec les ongles vernis.

Elle réalise qu'il la regarde, elle lance un oreiller sur lui en criant : » Espèce de pervers !!

- Voyons, tu es une femme magnifique, dit-il en rattrapant le projectile.

- C'est pas une raison pour me mater !!

Elle arrive enfin à mettre la tenue. La toilette lui allait à la perfection. Terra court vers la porte mais le gérudo lui barre la route, elle dit sèchement : » Laisse-moi passer, je suis déjà en retard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à aller travailler.

- Hey, mais je dois gagner ma vie.

- J'ai donné l'ordre prévenir ta patronne que tu n'auras plus à jouer les hypocrites dans une boutique pour les femmes frivoles.

- Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit !!!, elle le pousse. Ecarte-toi, s'il te plais !

Il était plus lourd qu'une grosse pierre pour elle. Il eu un rire diabolique et la saisi par le bras, il lui souffle : » Tu seras ma reine…Et moi ton roi…comme tu l'as souhaité au fond de toi. »

Comment pouvait-il faire cela… ? Ses pouvoirs avaient donc atteint leur paroxysme ? Il pouvait lire dans les pensées, même les plus secrètes ?, se demanda Terra. Normalement, elle devrait être heureuse, mais ce n'est pas le cas quand elle resonge à l'emprise du démon sur l'homme de ses rêves.

Il la prend par les épaules, la regarde un moment droit dans les yeux. Malgré la colère qui l'animait, Terra avait toujours le regard très doux, elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Il lui dit doucement : » Tu es vraiment très attirante…Je voudrais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, mais mon planning est un peu chargé. Il me faut mettre au point mon plan qui va changer la face du monde. Quand à toi, tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il quitte la chambre. Terra attend qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné pour s'évader, elle ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec une espèce de grosse statue avec des mains qui la regarde. Elle referme la porte, un peu dépitée. Elle tape du pied sur le sol en se demandant : » Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici ? » Elle regarde par la fenêtre, des dizaines de mètres la sépare du sol.

- ok…, recula-t-elle, Terra a toujours eue une peur bleue du vide. Elle continue de chercher un moyen de sortir de cette chambre, ne serait-ce que de trouver un moyen d'appeler à l'aide.

Zant était en train de travailler sur le projet. Son mobile sonne, il répond : » Allô Zant, c'est Agatha., Zant vire à la pivoine. T'aurais pas vu ma sœur par hasard? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Je suis allée chez elle, mais personne. J'ai appelé sur son lieu de travail mais n'y ait pas non plus.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis inquiète. C'est pas son genre de disparaître sans rien dire.

- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être ici ?, baissa-t-il de la voix.

- C'est pas improbable. Tu pourrais allez vérifier, s'il te plais ?

- Ok, je vais mener l'enquête de mon coté.

Zant raccroche son téléphone et reprends le travail. Une main poignante vient sur l'épaule du jeune homme, celui-ci sursaute. Le seigneur du malin venait le voir : » Alors, on passe ses petits coups de fil ?

- C'est sans importance, rassurez-vous.

- J'espère bien, comment avance le projet ?

- Nous progressons bien, la structure est plus stable par rapport aux autres prototypes. Regardez., lui montre l'écran. Voyez, la structure moléculaire résiste d'avantage dans le temps contrairement aux autres qui finissent par se briser. Notez la chaîne moléculaire, proche de celle d'un humain, est composé de carbone…

Ganondorf ne comprend rien à ce qu'il y a de marqué, Zant le sait et commence à bien l'embrouiller avec des mots très compliqués sûrement pour se venger. Le novice en sciences regarde les plans de fabrication et n'y comprenait pas plus. Ganondorf quitte la pièce et dit en passant : » Bon, je te laisse travailler, tes élucubrations sont trop compliquées.

Il quitte la pièce et Zant se met à pouffer de rire dans son coin. Ganondorf se rend vers la chambre où est retenue Terra. Celle-ci s'était endormie. Il s'approche sans le moindre bruit, il caresse la joue de Terra et passe l'autre main sur une cuisse. Terra était fatiguée de ces dernière nuits. Il caressa la cuisse au travers du tissu transparent composant la tenue gerudo, il a fixa longuement : » Elle vraiment belle, je comprends pourquoi ce naze à flashé dessus. » Il retira sa veste, il l'embrasse dans le cou et sur le buste, il la caresse. Terra se réveille et ouvre grand les yeux, il avait les mains sur elle. Elle voulu hurler, il pose sa main sur la bouche de Terra. Il fait signe de « chut ». Il lui murmure doucement : »Doucement, ma belle. Tu ne veux pas que je me montre trop violent ?

Terra respire rapidement, les yeux grand ouverts au bord des larmes. Le triangle de Terra se met à briller, Ganondorf se relève prit de peur. Terra remarque sa réaction : » Tiens, tiens… Est-ce que la Triforce te faire peur ?

Le seigneur est prit de spasmes et recule, elle brandit le symbole qui se met à briller de mille feux. « Je crois avoir compris comment cela fonctionne », pensa-t-elle. Elle avance vers lui : » Alors, on a peur d'une jeune femme sans défense ?

- Ne…N'approche pas !

- Rends-moi Ganny !

- Je peux pas !! Il a pratiquement fusionné avec moi !

- Je vais m'arranger pour que n'y arrive pas !! » elle saisi la main de Ganondorf et ne la lâche pas. Il se met à hurler de douleur, il frappe Terra contre le mur pour la faire lâcher. Terra lâche prise et perd connaissance. Ganondorf assis par terre, retrouve ses esprits. Le démon étant assommé, il récupéra son corps sans soucis. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Terra couchée sur le sol : » Terra !!, Il se précipite, il la secoue un peu mais sans réponse.

- Non ! Terra ! Est-elle … ?

- Aie…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Terra, tu es en vie.

- Je savais pas que tu avais autant de force… Aie…

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Je peux plus bouger…, elle toussa et cracha du sang.

- Par Din ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je crois que j'ai quelques côtes cassées… aah… mais j'ai réussi à dissocier vos deux âmes en te donnant une partie de mon être.

- Tiens bon, je vais appeler de l'aide…, il court vers la porte.,il voit Gordon. Toi !!

- Oui, maître ?

- Fais venir une équipe médicale, vite !!

- A vos ordres…, le robot se branche sur la ligne.

Ganondorf sert la main de Terra usant de ses pouvoirs de guérison. Il se met à pleurer en répétant sans arrêt : » Je te demande pardon…

- Ganny, jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Je sais que c'était pas toi.

- Maudit soit ce jour où j'ai croisé ce démon.

- Si tu changeais ça, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Je n'aurais jamais connu un tel bonheur.

- Oooh…

- Tu m'as appris ce que c'est d'être forte, de continuer à avancer malgré les difficultés. Mais surtout, je suis à nouveau tombée amoureuse malgré que je n'avais plus rien.

- Terra…

- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies avoué tes sentiments, parce que moi aussi, je t'aime.

L'équipe arrive et se charge d'elle. Il leur expliqua que c'était lui le fautif, et il fut séparé d'elle à nouveau. Il ne voulu pas venir de peur que le monstre revienne.

Se retrouvant seul, il saisit la nuisette et la serra dans ses bras. Il hume le parfum qu'elle dégage fermant les yeux ; il s'imagine un soir, avec elle devant la télé, sur ses genoux, le cou sous son nez, les deux enveloppés dans le kimono. Mais la triste réalité était trop proche, qu'elle lui coupa net ces pensées si douces. Et le démon se réveilla : » Waah, quelle puissance cette fille, et elle vient de m'échapper !! Ah, elle va pas s'en tirer comme…ça ?! »Il ne pouvait plus utiliser de pouvoirs. Stupéfait, il hurla : » Quoi ?!!!

Gordon entendant qu'il s'énerve, glisse une main par la porte avec un œil qui l'observe : » Je peux vous aider mon maître ?

- Rattrape cette ambulance, vite !!

- Impossible.

- Quoi ?

- Mon programme m'interdit de m'en prendre aux employés des forces de l'ordre, des équipes médicales et de secours selon la loi du code pénal, Art. 15 Paragr. 60 All. 45.

Ganondorf piqua une crise de nerf, il n'avait pas modifié ce détail et il ne pouvait pas invoquer de créatures.

Les choses lui échappent, tapant et hurlant sur Gordon qui ne comprends pas : » Ce futur !! Je le haiiiiiiiiiiiis !!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà une étrange façon de s'enfuir. Et Ganon qui n'a pas fini d'en voir.


	13. Légendes

Ganondorf, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian, Bubu © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra se réveille, elle avait épuisé toute son énergie et les petites fractures l'avaient mises hors d'usage. Elle regarde autour d'elle, une perfusion reliée au bras. Elle repose sa tête sur l'oreiller repensant à ce que Ganondorf avait fait. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, s'accusant de ne pas avoir été plus attentive.

Elle appelle Agatha sur son mobile : » Agatha ? C'est Terra

- Terra ? Où es-tu ? Je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi.

- Je…je me suis casser quelques côtes.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Ok… Bon, j'ai un truc intéressant à te montrer, donc je vais venir te voir ok ?

- Ca marche, je t'attends. A plus.

Agatha raccroche et met sa découverte dans son sac. Julian l'interpelle : » Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je vais à l'hôpital voir ma sœur qui s'est blessée.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu ailles la voir, elle a encore inventé un truc pour t'éloigner de moi.

- Tu exagères. J'ai bien le droit de la voir.

- Restes ici !

Il la saisi par le bras. Elle essaie de se dégager en haussant le ton : » Arrête !! Tu n'es pas mon père !

Elle dégage son bras et pars en courant. Sortant de l'immense demeure de Julian, elle saute sur son scooter et part en trombe.

Arrivant à l'hôpital, elle demande la chambre où sa sœur réside et gravi l'escalier au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur.

Elle retrouve enfin Terra, soulagée qu'elle aille bien : » Frangine, je suis heureuse que tu sois en un seul morceau.

- Et moi, heureuse de te voir.

- Bon, j'ai pas perdu de temps de mon coté. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur Ganon.

- Oui.

- Cette créature s'avère être une de ces démons des temps anciens, une époque avant la création d'Hyrule. Son nom d'origine est Mandrag, le démon du désert. Cette créature à l'apparence d'un sanglier brun.

- Woah…

- Regarde…, elle lui montre un imprimé d'une gravure. Cette gravure a été réalisée selon divers témoignages. Le sanglier avait presque une forme humaine.

Terra regarde attentivement. Sa voix se met à trembler : » Tu…crois qu'il pourrait ressembler… à ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de Ganny. Tu crois qu'il peut se métamorphoser ainsi. Selon la légende ?

- Selon les écrits, oui.

Terra devient triste sur ces mots. Ganondorf peut se métamorphoser en une chose atroce capable de tout et sans pitié. Agatha lui prend la main et lui dit gentiment : » Ne t'inquiète pas, Zant a promis de nous aider à mettre fin à cette malédiction. Et je pense que ce que nous cherchons se trouve à l'institut.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider.

- Ca ira, repose-toi d'abord. Agatha reprends : » Ok, maintenant dis-moi franchement ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Terra ne réponds pas et détourne les yeux. Agatha lui redemande sans hausser le ton : » Q'il te plais, dis-le moi.

- Je…ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- C'est justement en ne sachant que je vais vraiment m'inquiéter.

- …

- Je sais que tu ne veux inquiéter personne parce que tu t'es toujours débrouillée seule. Mais pour une fois…dis-moi quelque chose.

- Gati…(surnom que donne des fois Terra à sa sœur)

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter réellement. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé.

Terra se met à sangloter et d'une voix tremblante, lui avoue : » C'est Ganny…

- Comment ?

- C'est le démon qui est en lui qui a fait ça…Mais juste avant, j'ai usé de ceci pour sauver l'âme de Ganondorf., elle lui montre le fragment de Triforce.

- …Dingue…, souffle Agatha. Ma sœur est l'élue des déesses.

- Oui, et c'est un véritable fardeau. Car ce matin, je me suis réveillée et j'étais prisonnière de Ganon. Il a tenté de l'extraire, enfin, je crois…

- Bah, on ignore ce qui peut bien traverser l'esprit d'un démon. Mais au moins, tu as tenté de sauver ce qui est important.

Agatha se mit à lui sourire et d'un regard complice : » Je savais qu'il était fait pour toi.

- Ah, ne commence pas avec ça !

- Hihihi, tu es toute rouge !

Les deux sœurs passent un petit moment ensemble, puis vint l'heure pour Agatha de partir. Elles disent au revoir, puis Agatha regagne son scooter d'un pas lent.

De retour chez elle, plutôt chez son ami avec qui elle vit. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, très même. Julian attendait Agatha assis sur les marches de l'escalier donnant sur la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme entre et surprise par l'homme : » Alors, elle t'as ramoli la cervelle ?

Elle sursauta : » Ah c'est toi ?

- Ouais c'est moi., il se lève et approche. Je n'aime pas quand tu me fuis comme ça.

- Oh non…Tu vas pas recommencer.

- Si, je vais le faire., la saisissant avec force.

- Mais arrête !!

Il la gifle en hurlant : » N'oublie pas que tu loges chez moi, et j'ai mon mot à dire !

Agatha se toucha la joue, repensant à Terra qui avait sans doute raison sur toute la ligne et Ganondorf aurait dû lui en coller une l'autre jour. Agatha remonta l'escalier en tremblant.

Elle s'enferma dans une chambre pour être à l'abri et comprendre la vraie raison. Elle repense aux moments si dur qu'elle a pu endurer en voyant sa sœur souffrir à cause d'un père trop possessif. En fait, la personne la plus forte était Terra qui arrive à s'accrocher malgré les difficultés.

Agatha se reprit commença à préparer ses affaires pour aller à l'institut, elle devait faire quelque chose pour sa sœur : » Je vais me battre cette fois ! Pour toi, frangine. Je veux te voir sourire dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes. Ce serait injuste que je reste les bras croisés, et qui sais ce que ce Ganon peut faire ? »

Elle sort de la chambre avec son sac de voyage, Julian qui attendait la regarde avec de grands yeux, la questionne : » Tu me quittes ?

- Juste quelques jours, le temps que tu te calmes un peu.

- Hey, c'est pas un hôtel ici !

- Ecoute, je suis pas ta poupée !! Ma sœur à besoin de moi, mais évidement l'amour fraternel « connaît pas » puisque tu es fils unique !!

- Arrêtes de gueuler, je suis pas sourd.

- Si, je gueule !! J'en ais marre de marcher à la baguette ! Tu sais quoi ? T'es jaloux parce que j'ai une sœur et toi tu n'as rien ! Même la cuillère en argent que tu as dans le bec ne pourra rien changer !!

- Je te permet pas !

- J'ai pas fini ! Pendant ce laps de temps, je veux que tu changes de comportement. Que tu acceptes les gens tels qu'ils sont, car tu n'es PAS le nombril du monde !!

- …heu…Aga…

- Sur ce, salut !

Agatha part d'un pas pressé, prend ses clés de voiture, dépose ses affaires dans le coffre. Julian s'interpose une nouvelle fois en lui donnant une nouvelle gifle. Agatha tomba sur les fesses tellement c'était fort, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle tenta de se relever, et fuir. Elle recula, doucement. Elle se mit à courir et le garçon se mit à la poursuivre. Elle hurla à l'aide mais rien ne se passe. Dans le parc de la demeure, elle trouva une cachette. Elle envoya un texto à Zant pour venir la secourir.

Zant qui venait de sortir de son travail entendit la sonnerie de son mobile et lu : » HELP !!! Signé : agatha»

Il senti le danger, il brancha son mobile sur ordi portable et repéra tout de suite le signal. Il provenait d'une partie de la ville où les gens fortunés sont regroupés. Il usa de la téléportation pour se rendre sur place, il se retrouve à l'entrée du lotissement. Il courra, son ordi ouvert sur le bras, pensant : » Fichu portail, si seulement tu m'avais envoyé plus près. » Il arriva enfin à la demeure, il entendit crier. Il s'élança courant le plus vite qu'il pu. Les cris s'amplifièrent et vit un gars en train de brutaliser Agatha qui pleurait. Il prit son courage à deux main en criant : » Lâchez la !!

Le gars se retourne et dit d'un ton menaçant : » Hey le minus, t'es sur une propriété privée !

- Peut être, mais secourir quelqu'un va au-delà de ça !

- Ah ouais, tu vas faire quoi ? Me balancer aux flics ? Ils peuvent rien contre moi. La caution je la paie illico.

- Je vais surtout vous faire tenir tranquille !, il déploie son cercle de l'ombre.

- C'est quoi ce grand rond ?

- Ca fait parlé les curieux !!, il l'immobilise avec la main qui sort de sa chevelure.

- Argh, t'es un de ces mecs qui viennent de l'aut' monde ?!

Zant appelle les forces de l'ordre, et fait signe à Agatha d'approcher. Elle l'approche en tremblant. Le délinquant se met à insulter Zant : » Sale morveux, j'aurai ta peau !

La police ne tarde pas à venir et arrête le malotru. Agatha pleure dans les bras de Zant tellement c'était affreux pour elle. Il caresse les cheveux sombres de la jeune femme en lui murmurant à l'oreille : » Je suis là, tout va bien. Viens, on va faire la déposition.

- Reste avec moi.

Il lui prends la main en lui souriant : » je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, ça te va ?

Agatha explique à la police qu'il s'est passé. Sans le savoir, Agatha était avec un mec qui avait déjà eu des problèmes avec la justice. Etonnée, elle balbutie : » Je…je ne comprends pas…il a déjà fait des âneries mais à ce point là…

Elle les quittes et se fait soigner. Heureusement, elle n'avait que des contusions et quelques écorchures.

Zant et Agatha se retrouvent seuls. Une lumière émane de la main de Zant : La triforce du Courage. Ils en restent sans voix, Zant se mit à sourire en disant : » Woah…Et moi qui suis un vrai trouillard.

- La preuve que non. C'est toi le troisième élu des déesses.

- Je sens une douce chaleur qui s'en dégage.

- Ca me fait penser aux périples du héro de la légende. Maman nous racontait souvent cette histoire quand on était petites.

- Attends tu parles de ce héro avec une tunique verte ?

- Oui.

Zant commence à s'imaginer avec la tunique : » Ne compte pas sur moi pour la mettre.

- Hihi, tu serais très beau avec ça.

- D'accord, mais juste au carnaval du printemps, hein ?

Il lui a redonné le sourire. Elle soupira : » Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant…

- Trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

- Oui, bonne idée. Je ne reste pas ici ., elle s'installe dans la voiture.

- Tu es sûre que vas réussir à conduire ?, il se glisse coté passager.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête comme une citrouille.

- Je vais prendre le volant.

Arrivés à l'appart de Terra, Agatha se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Zant, regarde un peu autour de lui et demande : » Je vais nous préparer le repas.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, reste assise.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endort malgré le bruit des ustensiles. Il vient la réveiller : » Réveille-toi.

- Huh… ?

- Je nous aie préparé un plateau-repas.

- Merci, tu es gentil.

Ils se mettent à dîner. Zant parle un peu comment ça se passe avec Ganondorf pour chef. Ils regardent ensuite une vidéo.

Zant regarde l'heure : » Hum, faut que je file, je bosse demain.

- D'accord.

- Désolé, j'aurais bien voulu rester pour la nuit, mais ce n'est pas poli de m'inviter comme ça.

- Zant…

- J'ai une idée, pour que tu sois moins seule…Bubu ?

Une petite chose sort des cheveux de Zant. La chose avait la forme d'une espèce de visage d'enfant visage ailé (ça ressemble au fils de Baba).

- Je te présente Bubu. C'est un enfant Célestien que je considère comme mon petit frère, il veillera sur toi., il s'adresse à la petite chose. Bubu, tu vas être gentil et veiller sur elle, dac ?

Bubu, voici Agatha.

- Bonzoir, Madame. Ze vais être zentil avec vous.

- Et au moindre danger, tu la téléportes au labo.

- Oui, bonne nuit Zant.

Zant quitta l'appart. Agatha se tourna vers la petite chose volante et lui sourit. Elle lui demande : » Alors, tu es un célestien ? J'en avais pas souvent vu. Ils ne viennent pas souvent sur Hyrule même malgré les ascenseurs célestes installés.

Agatha prend une douche et se prépare à se coucher. Le petit Bubu s'était installé sur un oreiller. Elle se glisse dans le lit, et sourit à la petite créature qui réclame : » Tu veux bien me raconter une hiztoire Madame ?

- Une histoire ? hum…D'accord., elle commence : »_Il était une fois, un chef venu de très loin, s'appelait…Ganondorf. Ce monsieur était trèèèèèèèèèèèès méchant à cause d'un vilain cochon aux pouvoirs malfaisants qui habite dans sa tête. Ganondorf envahi le paisible royaume d'Hyrule._

- Oooh…

- _Il avait réussi à devenir le roi d'Hyrule, mais comme il est toujours aussi méchant, il fut endormi pour très très longtemps. Et un jour, il fut réveillé mais il avait perdu la mémoire et alors, il devint gentil. Il rencontra une jeune femme, appelée Terra, dont il tomba amoureux._

_Cette jeune femme, avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais elle accepta d'héberger Ganondorf et elle se mit à l'aimer aussi._

_Seulement, le méchant cochon se réveilla et Ganondorf redevient méchant. Terra demanda de l'aide à ses amis pour le sauver du vilain cochon. Ils trouvèrent un trésor fabuleux : La Triforce. Ce trésor avait un pouvoir d'exaucer n'importe quel vœu, mais un seul était possible. Avoir de l'argent était très tentant pour Terra mais Ganondorf comptait bien plus pour elle. Terra utilisa le pouvoir pour renvoyer le vilain cochon dans le monde des ténèbres pour toujours et sauver Ganondorf qui retrouve sa gentillesse. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin de l'histoire._

- Woooh, c'était chouette.

- Et maintenant dodo. Bonne nui Bubu.

- Bonne nuit, Madame.

Agatha éteint la lampe de chevet et s'emmitoufle dans le lit pensant à sa sœur : » J'aimerais que la fin de cette histoire soit réelle. » Elle fini par vite s'endormir épuisée par cette journée.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chapitre assez long, mais beaucoup d'histoires à raconter. Et le retour du héro de la légende !


	14. Recherches

Ganondorf, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian, Bubu © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit s'était passée sans encombre. Agatha se réveilla en meilleure forme. Le petit Bubu dormait encore profondément. Elle se lave, s'habille et prépare le petit déjeuné. Le petit célestien vient en baillant.

- Bonzour Madame.

- Bonjour Bubu. Que veux-tu manger ce matin ?

- Ma maman me donne des petits pains.

- Tiens, des croissants, c'est aussi bon que des petits pains. Et voilà du lait chaud au chocolat.

Le petit se mit à table, elle le regarda en souriant et lui dit : » Tout à l'heure, on ira à la bibliothèque de l'institut commencer les recherches.

- Je pourrais t'aider ?

- C'est assez compliqué. Mais ta compagnie serait la bienvenue.

- Tu dois faire quoi là-bas?

- Aider quelqu'un de…malade qu'aucune médecine ne peut guérir…

Le petit boit son chocolat sans rien dire.

Nos deux amis partent pour l'institut. Agatha entra dans le hall, un sage l'attendait. C'était le sage de l'esprit, celui était une femme fort belle venant du pays des Gerudos : » Bonjour Agatha.

- Ah, bonjour grand sage.

- Heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps.

- Je suis très contente de revenir ici.

- Alors, quel est le but de tes recherches dans notre bibliothèque ?

- C'est quelque chose de très spécial.

- Je t'écoute, j'ai été ton professeur et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Hum…, elle regarde autour d'elle. Pas ici…

- Suis moi alors, nous allons en discuter autour d'un thé.

Dans la bibliothèque, c'était une pièce dont les murs sont recouverts de livres et les rayonnages sont en chêne, des tables massives qui permettent de consulter les livre avec de chaques cotés des bancs. Autour d'une table basse, assises sur des poufs, les deux femmes prennent un thé. Agatha lui raconte l'histoire et la sage qui n'était pas tellement surprise lui dit : » Nous avons eu à faire lui, nous avions réussi à le capturer. Et au lieu de l'exorciser, mes compagnons n'étant pas très clairvoyants ont préférés repousser le procédé en l'enfermant dans une cellule spécialisée.

- Ils ont eu tord, Ganondorf était en votre possession.

- Oui, mais que veux-tu…Néanmoins, mon savoir est à ta disposition.

- En ce cas, dites moi comment détruire ce démon qui habite Ganondorf ?

- C'est un démon des temps anciens, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- He ben, selon la légende, à l'arrivée des trois déesses. Les démons présents furent irradiqués. Et ce démon du désert y a réchappé. Seule l'épée de légende pourrait réellement le terrasser.

- Comme à l'accoutumée. Mais, le détruire pour toujours je parle.

- Peut-être que la triforce aurait assez de puissance pour le faire, mais cela pourrait tuer Ganondorf en même temps.

- Ah là, ça cloche…Grah, je m'y connais pas assez en démonologie.

- Un démon peut choisir de quitter le corps de celui qu'il habite librement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, en théorie. Il faut que quelque chose l'attire encore plus que le corps qu'il a choisi.

- Un appât…mmh, il vaudrait mieux vérifier si tout cela est possible. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Bonne décision…je vais te sortir tous les ouvrages traitant sur la démonologie.

Le sage sorti les livres voulu, pendant ce temps Agatha envoya un texto à Zant pour lui dire qu'elle commence les recherches.

Zant de son coté lu le texto, et continua de travailler. Il avait hâte de la retrouver. Les livres sortis, notre étudiante se met au travail. Elle tria, récolta tout ce qu'elle pu trouver.

Zant de son coté, avant presque terminé la structure du projet en court. Ganondorf debout derrière lui, se met à rire intérieurement :

-Patience…bientôt, je serait plus puissant que jamais !! Hyrule sera à mon image, je pourrais tout contrôler par la moindre pensée. J'aurais assez de pouvoir pour écraser les déesses elles-mêmes !! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! »

Il regarde ses mains, le triangle sacré ne brillait plus, il fit une grimace de dégoût en pensant :

-Je n'aurais même plus besoin de la triforce.

Zant la rejoint en fin d'après-midi, il sort de l'ombre : » Coucou.

- Aaah, cria Agatha très surprise.

- Doucement, ce n'est que moi. Tu étais bien concentré dis-donc., il s'installe sur le banc et pose sa mallette sur la table.

- Oui, j'ai déjà un peu trié ce qui n'est pas utile. Et toi ?

- He bien, il s'intéresse de plus en plus au projet déjà en cours et je n'aime pas trop ça.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Comment ça ?, se tourne vers elle très étonné.

- Apparemment, les démons sont attirés parce ce qu'il y a de plus puissant que ce qu'ils ont déjà.

- Ah ouais, tout nouveau tout beau, quoi.

- Oui, on commence à en avoir la preuve.

Le petit Bubu qui s'était endormi sur un pouf les rejoins : » Zaaaaaant !!!

- Salut, Bubu. T'as été sage ?

- Oui !!

- Oui Zant, il a été très sage. Tellement sage qu'il m'a demandé une histoire pour s'endormir et il l'a eu.

- Oooh, une belle histoire ?

- Une hiztoire avec des méchants !

- Oh là là ! Ca devait être palpitant., il secoue la main en rigolant.

Le petit Bubu glousse d'amusement. Agatha souri mais tristement, elle se lève et dit à Zant : « Je vais prendre l'air un moment…

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non merci. A tout de suite., elle les laisse.

Zant se met au travail et demande en même temps : » Agatha m'a l'air fatigué.

- Elle a regardé plein de livres toute la journée, je me suis un peu ennuyé moi. Mais un moment, elle n'allait pas très bien.

- Ah ?

- Oui, elle a dit parce qu'elle est triste parce que son amoureux, elle l'aime plus parce qu'il a fait des choses très vilaines.

- Ca tu peux le dire…

- Mais elle m'a dit que toi t'es un zentil et qu'elle t'aime bien.

Zant devient écarlate, la vérité sort souvent de la bouche d'un enfant.

- Elle…Elle m'aime bien. Moi, je l'aime…bien aussi !, complète-t-il rapidement.

- Chouette !! Je vais lui dire !!, il fonce hors de la pièce.

- Non, attends… !

Bubu retrouve Agatha sur un balcon pas très loin. Il crie : » Agatha !! Agatha !!

- Bubu, ne crie pas comme ça.

- Zant, il m'a dit que il t'aime bien aussi !

Zant était là, il avait poursuivit Bubu pour qu'il se taise. Il vira au rouge écrevisse, elle lui demande : » Est-ce vrai, Zant ?

- Euh…Oui…Je te trouve gentille…et je suis heureux de t'aider…, il se met dans l'ombre pour masquer son visage tout rouge. Elle marche un vers le couloir le cherchant, car dans l'ombre, il est presque invisible : » Zant ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne te vois pas.

- Excuse-moi.

- Il faut me le dire si je te mets mal à l'aise.

- Euh…c'est juste…

Bibi se pose sur la tête de Zant qui sort de l'ombre. Il lui prend ses lunettes et s'enfuit avec. Zant lui court après : » Ah non, pas mes lunettes. Je ne peux pas travailler sans elles.

Bubu se pose sur la tête d'Agatha, Zant qui n'a plus le sens de l'équilibre sans ses verres sur le nez tombe sur la fille et le petit voleur esquive. Zant était sur Agatha, il avait du mal à la distinguer, elle le regarda intensément son visage. Il est tellement plus beau, elle rougit également et lui dit d'une petite voix : » Tu devrais porter des lentilles…

- Tu…Tu crois ?

- Tu es mieux sans tes verres.

Zant se relève encore écarlate. Agatha se relève à son tour et attrape Bubu en vol : » Hop là !

,elle récupère les lunettes et les rend à Zant., alors Bubu, petit chenapan ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça.

- Je veux jouer !

- Désolé Bubu, on a du travail. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie, on jouera.

Zant tends la main à Agatha. Elle la prend en souriant. Le sage de l'Esprit les attendait : » Vous faites une petite pause ?

- Oui, je commençais à avoir mal aux yeux., répond Agatha.

- Vous prendriez bien quelque chose à grignoter ?

- Youpi, c'est l'heure du goûter !, crie Bubu.

Zant et Agatha se regardent, puis se mettent à rire.

Autour de la petite table, Agatha et Zant boivent le thé, Bubu mange les gâteaux goulûment. La sage regarde le petit en souriant : » Il est adorable. Mes enfants aussi étaient un peu comme ça quand ils rentraient de l'école. Ils sont grands maintenant. hihi.

Bon, j'y reviens. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?

- Oui, la théorie devient juste. Les démons sont bien attirés par ce qui est plus puissant que ce qu'ils ont déjà., commence Agatha.

- Exact, et de mon coté je pense avoir trouvé l'appât idéal., complète Zant. Je ne peux vous dire ce que c'est, puisque c'est secret.

- Bien, je respecte ton silence., répond le sage. Mais je suis de tout cœur avec vous. » Elle se lève, et leur dit : » Je vous laisse travailler, ma place n'est pas ici.

- Vous pouvez rester, votre savoir est grand et votre aide est la bienvenue.

- J'apprécie votre offre, seulement, je ne serais point utile ici.

- Oui, mais je pense que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous., dit Agatha avec un regard malicieux.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous pourriez influencer les autres sages, les convaincre que sous-estimer Ganondorf était une erreur de leur part et de nous faire confiance.

- Ce serait le moins que je puisse faire après tout. Et puisque vous avez pu l'identifier, je vais leur en parler. Cela fait, ils seront plus à l'écoute de vous.

- Merci beaucoup.

- A plus tard, alors. »

Elle laisse les deux jeunes gens ensemble. Bubu joue avec une épée en papier. Agatha avait déjà bien avancé, reste à savoir si le plan peut fonctionner. Zant à l'aide de logiciel compliqué faisait des simulations à propos du projet : »Plus tôt j'aurais terminé, plus tôt je vais piéger ce fourbe. »

Agatha regarde l'écran, Zant rougit, elle demande : »C'est pour ton travail ?

- Oui, j'essaie de prendre un peu d'avance.

Elle se rapproche pour mieux voir, sa poitrine touche l'épaule de Zant. Celui vire écarlate et ses cheveux s'hérissent sur sa tête. Elle glousse un peu : » Hihi, je ne comprends rien à ce que c'est. Mais je suis sûre que toi, ça t'ai fort utile.

- Oooh…oh…oui…, Zant commence à être sur son nuage.

Bubu toujours en train jouer pousse Agatha sur Zant. Elle se retrouve dans les bras du garçon. Il dit : » Bubu, tu peux pas faire…attention ?,ce dernier sent la poitrine sur son torse, il sent son jean le serrer anormalement. Agatha s'enlève, en s'excusant : » Dé…désolée…je vais te laisser travailler., Elle se lève et va plus loin. Zant semble très déçu et fusille du regard Bubu qui continue de jouer. Avec une feuille, le petit célestien s'est fait une longue vue et il regarde les objets posés sur les étagères de la pièce : »

-Cap'tain! Nous avons repéré le trésor sur l'île !

-Impossible., lance Agatha,Il est gardé par les monstres !

Bubu regarde Agatha qui lui sourit. Il continue : » Je vais utiliser mon épée pour les terrasser !

-Prends garde au grand sorcier Baku Baku Mojo ! Il faut rester à distance du vaudou, sinon tu seras la marionnette du méchant !

- Bien cap'tain ! Mais comment est le sorcier pour le reconnaître ?

- Il est noir et blanc, il a les cheveux de cuivre, et des verres de vérités sur les yeux ! Il possède un livre noir avec lequel il prépare ses plans maléfiques !

Agatha regarde dans la direction de Zant. Ce dernier lève les yeux, Agatha se cache derrière la table : » Horreur ! Il nous a repérés moussaillon !

- Si nous faisons vite, il ne pourra pas lancer de sort !

- D'accord…tiens toi prêt…à 3 on y va. 1…

Zant se glisse dans l'ombre pour les surprendre.

-2…

-3 !!, cria Zant sortant de l'ombre.

-Gwwaaaaaaaaah !!, crient Agatha et Bubu.

- Je suis le grand sorcier !! Et je vais vous infliger un sooooooooort !!

- Cap'tain, nous sommes foutus !!

- Non !! A l'attaaaaaaaaque ! YAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Agatha empêche Zant d'avancer. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Bubu combat les monstres imaginaires et crie : » Attention Cap'tain a son regard qui hypnotise !

- Je vais faire de toi ma prisonnière, Capitaine Agatha !, souri Zant.

- Fais voir de quoi tu es capable?

- D'accord…

Agatha et Zant se regardent intensément tout en luttant pour jouer. Instinctivement, ils voulurent s'embrasser. Bubu cria : » Arrêtez, c'est pas comme ça qu'on combat les méchants !! Pas avec des bizous !!

Ils se regardent une seconde et partent dans un fou rire. Le petit célestien ne comprenait rien du tout à cette hilarité. Ils se lancent des regards très doux en rougissant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normalement, dans une bibliothèque on ne doit jamais faire de bruit.


	15. Le plan de sauvetage

Ganondorf, Gordon, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'heure du dîner sonne et ils furent conviés à la table des six sages.

Les invités se tiennent debout devant la table où les personnes les fixe. Le sage de l'esprit les regarde avec douceur. Le sage de la lumière prend la parole : » Ainsi, nous vous rencontrons. Vous qui avez peut-être la solution contre ce dément. Vous avez découvert des choses à son sujet ?

- C'est exact, monseigneur.

- .Qu'en est-il ?

- Nous avons déduit que Ganondorf est un être humain possédé par un démon des anciens.

Le sage de la lumière lui dit : » Nous le savons déjà, continue.

- Au fil des recherches et le témoignage de Zant ici présent, nous avons pu analyser le comportement de cette créature. Et on a trouvé de part son coté primitif, cherchant à toujours être le plus puissant.

- Que sait on à propos de l'apparition de ces démons ?

- Selon les écrits, ces créatures existaient bien avant l'arrivée des déesses sur notre monde. Des gravures et des histoires de ces différents démons apparaissent dans les mythes et légendes du royaume du crépuscule.

- Alors, ils en ont fait des légendes pour masquer le chaos qui a pu régner. Zant, pouvez-nous le confirmer ?

- C'est exact, dit-il. Cela ne demeurait que des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Mais je pense que ces créatures ont réellement existés lorsque le crépuscule était encore dans votre monde avant l'exil. En fait, cette période demeure un mythe car on a préféré tout oublier de ça. Seule une poignée de personnes connaissent la vérité à ce sujet. C'est même devenu interdit d'en parler. Alors pour éviter les problèmes, ont en a fait des contes.

- Et pourquoi a-t-on essayé d'oublier ça ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que ce passé est tellement lourd à supporter qu'on a préféré étouffer tout ça.

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi tout cela n'a pas été pris plus au sérieux. Les habitants partis avec leurs secrets, un démon caché pendant des siècles affamé de pouvoir.

- Oui, cela peut paraître un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je vous assure que ce qui rend Ganondorf ainsi, ce n'est pas de la démence.

- Et comment pouvez-vous le prouver ?

- heu… Agatha… ?

- Tenez, elle montre l'ordinateur affichant des photos de Ganondorf lors de sa visite de la ville.

- Ces photos sont prises par qui ? où ? quand ?

- Elles ont été prises par Terra, ma sœur., répond Agatha. Ils étaient partis se promener le samedi dernier dans la ville. Là, vous voyez ? C'est l'une des gargouilles de la cathédrale.

- De plus, dit Zant, je suis expert en informatique et je peux vous dire qu'elles ne sont pas truquées.

- Oui, et le lendemain, Ganondorf s'est inscrit sur le registre d'état civil. Croyez-vous qu'un démon complètement fou le ferait, sincèrement ?

Un sage confirme le résonnement d'Agatha.

- C'est curieux, il porte des vêtements de civil., dit le sage de la lumière. Je me souviens qu'il portait une armure quand il est venu nous voir.

- Oui, quand nous l'avons trouvé, il portait une cuirasse noire. Il a dû la remettre.

Agatha baisse la tête et reprends : » Une personne peut témoigner en la faveur de Ganondorf : Terra, ma sœur. Elle pourra vous donner d'avantage de détails, seulement…

- Quoi donc, mon enfant ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital après avoir affronté Ganondorf.

- Dans ce cas, se tourne vers ses serviteurs. Qu'on me l'amène, prenez des dispositions si nécessaires.

Le sage du feu, un goron vêtu d'une grande robe de couleur pourpre avec le symbole du feu, prend la parole : » Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous donner tant de mal pour un homme dont le passé est parsemés de crimes ?

- Si nous l'abandonnons à ce triste sort, nous ne vaudrons pas mieux que lui !

- Tsk ! Vous n'êtes que des gamins.

- Alors puisque qu'il était en votre présence pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-…Vous en avez peur hein… ?

- Comment ?

- Vous avez peur de lui !!! Vous avez préféré l'enfermer dans une des cellules spécialisées chez Maj-high-tech. Vous vous êtes caché derrière le problème., elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible.

- Oser nous parler ainsi, quelle vulgarité.

Zant pose sa main l'épaule d'Agatha en lui chuchotant : » calme-toi.

- Thyrel, un peu de tenue je te prie, dit le sage de la lumière s'adressant au sage du feu. Quand à vous, jeune gens, surtout mademoiselle, je vous somme de quitter les lieux.

- Attendez, dit Zant. Excusez-la, elle est exténuée et elle s'est donnée du mal pour faire ces découvertes.

- Et alors ?

- Tout ce qu'elle vous a démontré c'est que cette créature a ses faiblesses. Et nous avons peut-être trouvé l'appât pour le piéger.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire ce que c'est.

- Dites-le, nous sommes en étroite collaboration avec la société où vous travaillez. C'est vous qui avez conçu de Gordon pour nous. Et que Garnondorf a osé nous voler. Allez, parlez sans crainte.

- Bien, alors je vais vous dire ce que c'est. C'est une forme de vie, créé à partir de magie et de matière synthétique. Les essais ont pour l'instant été des échecs à cause de la structure trop instable.

Nous avions presque réussi à le mettre point, quand, Ganondorf a prit le pouvoir et s'est intéressé à ce projet, trop même sans doute dû au pouvoir destructeur de l'arme.

- Dans ce cas, dit le Sage de la lumière, Jeune homme, vous détruirez cette…chose. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque.

- Justement non, monseigneur. C'est là, le piège. Il va vouloir s'approprier ce « cadeau empoisonné ». C'est à ce moment précis que nous le détruirons sans difficulté.

- Et au prix du risque de sacrifier tout les hyliens ? Cette idée n'est pas convenable. Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre.

- Mais il ne peut plus user du fragment de triforce qu'il a sur lui.

- Soyez réaliste jeune homme, nous voyons bien que vous avez le cœur sur la main et que vous êtes prêt à sacrifier un dur labeur pour sauver des gens.

- Nous avons les deux autres morceaux manquants ! dit Agatha en les interrompant.

Le sage ouvre de grands yeux. Zant montre le revers de sa main. La sage de la lumière se lève et se dirige vers Zant en lui prenant la main : » Qu…Quelle splendeur. Où est l'autre ?

- C'est Terra qui l'a.

- Bien joué les enfants. Je vous ait mal jugés.

- Si on trouve le moyen de ramener Ganondorf a sa vraie personnalité, nous l'exorciseront et nous détruirons le démon pour toujours. Nous n'aurons plus à le sceller comme cela s'est fait plus d'une fois.

- En effet, plus d'ombre à planer au dessus de nos têtes. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

- Mes collègues ne vont pas apprécier mais…

Une voix venant de l'entrée de la pièce qui est a plusieurs mètres résonne : » Mes seigneurs, voici mademoiselle Terra.

Terra arrive soutenue par un garde. Le sage l'accueille à bras ouverts : » Vous voici donc Terra, détendeur de la triforce de la Sagesse.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Et pourquoi suis-je conviée ici ?

- Vos amis vous ont précédés.

Agatha et Zant lui font signe. Le visage de Terra rayonne de joie en les retrouvant : » Vous êtes là !

Elle avance lentement vers eux : » Désolée, je peux pas courir tant que c'est pas ressoudé. Elle arrive devant les sages, elle tire une révérence du mieux qu'elle peut. Le sage lui explique que ses amis avaient mis au point un plan pour sauver Ganondorf, Terra montra sa main.

- Et vous pensez qu'on a une chance de détruire ce démon et sauver Ganondorf ? demande l'arrivante.

- Détruire ce monstre oui, mais pour sauver votre bien aimé, c'est une autre histoire. Un exorcisme n'est pas sans risque, mademoiselle.

- Je comprends…Si c'est pour tous nous sauver…Soit. »

Agatha se plante devant sa sœur en demandant : » Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

Zant résume : »Il nous faut l'attraper, l'exorciser, si ça marche, Ganondorf utilisera son fragment.

- Et si l'exorcisme ne fonctionne pas ? Ou si Ganondorf meurt ?

- Il nous restera l'épée de légende.

- Vous voulez parler de celle qui est enfermée dans le Sanctuaire du Temps? demande le Sage.

- Oui. A ce moment, il faudra agir en conséquence.

Terra tremble en serrant fort les mains de sa sœur, imaginant le pire. Zant voit le chagrin de son amie : « Désolé de te faire de la peine Terra. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Ca recommencera…il sera scellé pour un long moment., Terra se mord la lèvre pour vérifier si elle ne rêvait pas.

Thyrell lance à Terra : » Allez, jeune fille. Des hommes bien meilleurs que lui ça existe.

A ces mots, tout se brisa en Terra. La vision de Ganondorf qui disparaît dans les ténèbres se répète sans cesse dans esprit. Elle ravale ses larmes. Zant tapote le dos de Terra pour la calmer et la rassurer. Le sage de la lumière leur montre : » Allez, installez-vous. Vous devez être affamés.

Installés à la table,ils commencent le repas. Terra remarque le petit célestien à coté de Zant : » Hé, Bonsoir.

- Bonzoir, belle madame. Pourquoi vous avez pleuré ?

- He bien, parce que certaines choses de la vie sont très dures à affronter, même pour nous les adultes. Comme par exemple, une personne qu'on ne revoit plus jamais.

- Plus zamais, plus zamais ?

- Non…

- Ooooh, c'est trop triste ! Je veux que a se finisse comme dans l'histoire du cap'tain.

- Quel capitaine ?

- Il parle de moi, dit Agatha. Depuis le jeu de pirates de cet aprem, il m'appelle tout le temps capitaine.

- C'est marrant, et c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ooohf, une histoire que j'ai inventé.

- Ca parle de quoi ?

Agatha lui raconte l'histoire. Terra se met à rougir. Sa sœur lui dit : » J'aimerais bien que ça se termine ainsi.

- Moi aussi, dit Terra d'une toute petite voix.

Le sage de l'Ombre, une habitante du crépuscule comme Zant commença à expliquer :

- Je pense qu'il faudra surveiller Ganondorf, le temps de desceller l'épée, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

- Et qui va l'utiliser ? Demanda Zant

- Ben vu que Terra possède le fragment de Triforce de la sagesse et qu'on a besoin d'elle pour

entraver Ganondorf le temps de l'exorcisme ... et qu'un simple mortel ne peux utiliser l'épée de légende.

Zant soudain se sentis très observé ...

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Ben Zant ... t'es désigné pour utiliser l'épée ... dis Agatha.

- J'me disais aussi ...

- Bien ... Vous irez à la cathédrale, le gardien déverrouillera les systèmes de sécurité. Ensuite jeune Zant élu des Déesses, vous descellerez l'épée de son réceptacle. Et comme le héros de la légende ... vous combattrez Ganondorf.

A ces mots, Zant n'avait pas l'air d'être ravi, Agatha prend sa main et le regarde en souriant. Le garçon était rouge de la tête aux pieds.

Nos quatre amis passèrent la nuit dans un dortoir de l'institut. Agatha s'assit sur le lit qu'elle a choisi : » Ca me rappelle tant de souvenirs.

- Pareil., ajoute Terra.

Les filles se mettent à se raconter leurs souvenirs à Zant.

Les deux sœurs se couchèrent sans trop tarder, et Zant était retourné travailler à la bibliothèque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le plan est fixé désormais.


	16. L'épée de Légende

Ganondorf, Gordon, Zant © Nintendo.

Terra, Agatha, Julian © Me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agatha se réveille dans la nuit pour aller aux wc, elle voit que Zant n'est pas encore couché. Sortant des toilettes, elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque, parcourant les couloirs pieds nus. Elle entre dans la pièce, Zant s'était endormi sur son ordi qui éclaire la pièce de sa teinte bleutée. Elle le secoue un peu : » Zant, Zant…

- Huuh… ?

- Zant, tu devrais te mettre au lit, tu serais mieux.

Le travailleur ouvre les yeux et voit la fille de ses rêves devenue réalité. Il balbutie : » Agatha ?

- Tu t'es endormi sur ton ordi.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas la première fois., il se lève et rabat l'écran sur le clavier. Je devrais faire attention…, dit-il en s'étirant. Il l'aperçoit, elle est vêtue d'un shorty et d'un débardeur. Les yeux écarquillés, il n'osa plus dire un mot, cette vue l'avait bien réveillé.

Dans le dortoir, il se mit en sous-vêtements : il a un corps frêle, une peau bicolore et imberbe comme ont ses congénères. Il ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux et se masse les tempes. Agatha, a déjà regagné son lit et est dos a lui. Zant lui dit « bonne nuit » à voix basse, éteint la lampe de chevet et se glisse dans les draps.

Dans le noir, même sans ses lunettes, Zant voit comme en plein jour. Il regarde Agatha, il distingue une épaule, sa nuque. Elle se mit à sangloter, puis s'asseoit dans le lit en pleurant sans faire un bruit. Il la voit et lui dit tout bas : » Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu m'épies ?

- Désolé, je suis nyctalope et je peux te voir., répond-il Je suis inquiet surtout, inquiet pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas que soit toi, l'élu…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas, c'est tout. Je peux pas te le dire., elle sanglote.

- Tu fais référence à la légende, c'est ça ?

Elle hoche la tête, elle savait ô combien cette bataille est dangereuse. Il lui dit gentiment : » Dors» Elle se glisse sous les draps. « Je vais faire en sorte de fermer la boucle de cette légende sans fin. » pense Zant.

Le sage de l'ombre vient les réveiller au petit matin : » Debout tout le monde !! Nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour., Zant s'assit dans son lit, J'espère juste que je vais pas finir grillé !

- Comment ça ? demanda le sage.

- Ben la Lumière et l'Ombre ... c'est comme la matière et l'antimatière ... Ca fais boum ...

La sage rigola d'un rire presque moqueur, Zant ne compris pas trop cette hilarité.

- Euh ... J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Hi hi, non c'est pas ça, mais je me doutais pas cette vieille histoire était encore connue...Ouh ... ca fais du bien de rire un peu, dit-elle avec une larme au coin de l'oeil.

- Je me demande quelle histoire vous parlez ...

- Pendant longtemps, on a considéré que l'Ombre ne pouvait toucher la Lumière, ce qui est vrai, la Lumière à tendance recouvrir l'Ombre et vice versa selon les conditions... mais L'Epée de Légende est en quelque sorte une exception à la règle, elle a été bénie par les Astres il y a longtemps, dit-elle, j'ai touchée l'Epée une fois ... et pourtant je suis là.

- Les astres ?, demande Terra.

- Oui, c'est une gigantesque source d'énergie pure venant du Crépuscule

- Ohhh..., Zant fut visiblement impressionné, puis regarda la pendule, on ferait mieux de pas perdre notre temps ... euh ... Madame le Sage.

Il la regarda attentivement, elle était un peu plus petite que lui et aussi jeune. Ses yeux d'un jaune sombre et ses iris d'un rouge profond presque pourpre le dévisageaient avec curiosité et amusement. Sa robe cachait une bonne partie de ses formes qu'il devina harmonieux et rougit à cette pensée.

- Appelle moi, Nytrie, elle fit un clin d'oeil, et je vais nous téléporter au Sanctuaire, j'ai la clé pour ouvrir la porte. En attendant, lavez-vous et allez vous restaurer.

Nos quatre amis, se préparèrent pour l'aventure et retrouvent Nytrie, cette dernière les téléporta.

Le groupe se recomposa, devant le temple, Agatha semblait avoir pas trop avoir appréciée le transfert:

- Beuuhh ... Je sens remonter mon repas ...

- Hi hi, c'est normal pour les Hyliens de pas trop apprécier le voyage ... Car le transfert est pas trop conçu pour des êtres de lumière, gloussa t'elle, et encore vous n'avez pas testée les premières versions de ce transfert ... Là, sois vous étiez entier mais pas au bonne endroits, je me rappelle notamment de mon maître et un jeune hylien, on a retrouvé ce dernier après le transfert deux trois lieux de mon maître, se fessant coursé par une horde de gérudos en chaleur.

Tout le monde ria en pensant à la scène d'un garçon se fessant courser par une horde de tigresses en manque de sexe, tous sauf Zant qui semble pas du tout ravi de ce qui va suivre.

- Waoh ... C'est énorme ... s'exclama Zant qui sort peu.

- Oui, c'est un bâtiment sacré, on raconte même qu'il date d'avant la Grande Séparation, expliqua Nytrie en désignant le bâtiment antique. . Ce dernier, un temple d'une ancienne civilisation était carré et en son centre s'élevait une tour d'une vingtaine de mètres, semble vraiment ancien mais bien entretenu, il est d'un style très particulier.

- Mouais, j'espère juste que y'aura pas un fichu piège, ronchonna Zant.

- Moi j'aimerais bien que y en ai un, pouffa Nytrie qui se mis à léviter gracieusement, j'veus d'la baston !

Les autres regardent Nytrie, avec un air voulant dire : « Elle est complètement barge », en les voyant, elle rigola, puis lévite vers le bâtiment

D'un geste de la main, les portes s'ouvrent toutes seules. Une sorte statue vivante, munie d'une hache les accueille chaleureusement : » Bien le bonjour, j'ai appris votre arrivée, petits mortels. Je suis le gardien du Sanctuaire du temps, soyez les bienvenus.

Le gardien de pierre les saluts. Nytrie se présente devant lui : » Menez-nous à l'Epée de Légende, je vous prie.

La statue, de ses pas lourd, conduit nos amis à la crypte. L'ambiance était noire et blanche, on dirait que le temps était suspendu. Terra murmure à sa sœur : »Je sens une concentration immense de magie ici. La statue se place sur un piédestal et la lourde porte s'ouvre. » Entrez.

L'ambiance était encore plus lourde et sombre dans la crypte, seules des torches arrivent à donner un peu de couleur dans cette atmosphère. Ils avancent les uns derrière les autres à cause de l'étroitesse des cloisons ornées de stèles. Puis, ils arrivent dans une pièce très vaste avec en son centre : L'Epée de Légende. Plantée dans un socle, elle avait l'air d'attendre son champion depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Nytrie se tourne vers Zant : » A toi de jouer, mon cher.

- Je le peux vraiment ?

- Vas-y, lui chuchote Agatha.

- Euh…très bien…, en s'avançant. Les pas des tennis de Zant résonnent dans toute la pièce. Personne n'osa dire quoi que soit.

Arrivé à l'épée, il regarde ses amis, puis dégaine l'épée. Celle-ci se met à luire d'une lumière douce au contact de ses mains. De par un petit rictus, Zant la retire du socle et la brandit en l'air. L'épée chassa les ténèbres qui avaient envahi la pièce depuis toujours. Zant inspecta l'épée avec un léger sourire : » Fantastique…

Il la toise en disant : » Elle est vraiment légère…C'est incroyable.

Nytrie ajoute : »Elle est enchantée de telle sorte à être maniable et pouvant trancher n'importe quoi.

Elle lève la main à mi-hauteur et fait apparaître une épée du crépuscule, en disant : » Je voudrais voir ce dont tu capable maintenant.

- Ok, répond Zant faisant tournoyer l'épée.

- Mmmh, on dirait que tu as certaines connaissances en maniement des armes.

- Je ne fais qu'échauffer mes poignets….Je suis prèt.

- Bien., elle s'avance. En garde, montre-moi si tu es vraiment digne de la porter.

Nytrie commence à croiser le fer avec Zant. Le jeune scientifique ne semblait avoir aucun mal à parer les coups de sa semblable. Et par la même occasion, il semblait aussi à l'aise d'une main que deux.

Les autres sont subjugués, Agatha demande à sa sœur : » Comment fait-il cela ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais sa façon de se battre ne m'est pas inconnue c'est étrange.

Mais Zant n'était pas très endurant. Il se retrouva allongé par terre épuisé et Nytrie d'un sourire triomphant pointa sa lame vers lui : » Bravo, Zant, très impressionnant pour un début, bien que ton corps ne soit pas totalement habitué à tout cela.

Nytrie l'aide à se relever, et il rejoint ses amis en souriant bêtement et disant : » Je devrais faire d'avantage de footing, hehe.

Sortis de la crypte.

- C'était fantastique !! Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Ben, je suis peut être un homme de science, mais j'ai besoin de me distraire de temps en temps.

- Quoi ? Tu pratiques de l'escrime ?

- Presque, en fait, j'ai un simulateur qui me permet de pratiquer le combat en virtuel. Ca m'aider à évacuer le stress du boulot.

Nytrie qui écoute la conversation, comprends mieux : » Intéressant.

Agatha entend sans vraiment écouter, Zant semble beaucoup aimer ce qu'il réalise, mais il n'a pas l'air conscient du danger qui l'attends : » Je vais faire un tour en ville. Après tout, j'ai fait part du travail. Salut., dit-elle

Elle quitte le petit groupe. Nytrie pousse Zant et dit : » Elle a besoin de son héro a ses cotés.

- O…Ok…

- Nous allons garder l'épée avec nous, allez donc vous promener un peu. Vous avez sans doute des tas choses à vous dire.

- D'accord, à plus tard alors.

Il salut le sage de l'ombre et court vers Agatha. Les deux autres filles se téléportent vers l'institut.

Arrivé à coté d'elle, Zant lui demande : » Ca ne va pas?

- J'ai besoin de me distraire, c'est tout

- Moi aussi, mais uniquement en ta compagnie., dit-il souriant.

- Zant, …

- Je sais à quoi tu penses., en lui barrant le chemin. Tu penses à ce qu'il m'attends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecarte-toi !

- Non.

- Laisse-moi, je veux être seule., dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il fini par s'écarter et lui dit : » Sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu devenir le héro de la Légende. Et si tu ne veux plus de moi, j'échouerai.

Elle se retourne en demandant : » pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Si j'ai sorti l'épée de son socle, c'est pour toi.

Agatha reste bouche bée, et se met à rougir. Ils se mettent à marcher tranquillement. Il continue : » Quand je l'ai touchée, j'ai pensé très fort à toi, ces pensées m'ont donné la force nécessaire de le faire. J'ai toujours été un trouillard qui se réfugie dans ses maths.

- Tu n'as donc eu personne pour te guider ?

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais six ans.

- Ah excuse-moi.

- Je me suis retrouvé seul, alors j'ai trouvé refuge dans les maths et la science. Maintenant, je bosse pour la plus prestigieuse des sociétés et un très bon salaire.

- Heureuse que la chance est tournée pour toi., dit-elle en détournant la tête.

- Peut être, mais ça m'a fait oublier les vraies choses de la vie. Des choses que même la science ne pourra remplacer.

- C'est vrai ?

Il lui sourit, Agatha se sert contre lui. Ils se regardent un petit moment et instinctivement, ils voulurent s'embrasser. Une petite voix les interrompt, c'est encore Bubu : » Aaah non, pas de bisou !

- Sérieux, Bubu, tu le fais exprès là ! ronchonne Zant.

Agatha se met à rire. Visiblement, Bubu était trop petit pour comprendre et comme Zant est un peu son grand frère, il se montre plutôt possessif. Agatha le prend entre ses mains : » Ecoute mon ange, je sais que Zant est un grand frère pour toi, mais tu dois faire la part des choses. C'est un adulte maintenant.

- Mais Capitaine, il ne m'aimera plus après et il sera plus mon grand frère !

- Allons, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? demande Agatha pour le consoler. Bubu explose en sanglots, Agatha le berce et demande à Zant : » Je ne comprends pas son atitude…

- Son père n'est plus de ce monde et sa maman travaille à Maj-high-Tech en tant qu'ingénieur. Elle a peu de temps à lui consacrer alors, je veille sur lui. L'année prochaine, il ira à l'école comme les enfants de son âge.

Agatha pose Bubu sur son épaule en disant : » Là, ça va mieux ?

- Oui ., d'une toute petite voix.

- Héhé, fait Zant. Tu ferais une bonne mère.

- Merci. Il suffit de penser un peu comme eux, et les choses nous paraissent plus faciles après.

- Tu as raison.

Ils se donnent la main et traversent la rue piétonnière. Bubu s'envole de l'épaule d'Agatha pour regarder dans une vitrine de jouets. Elle le regarde avec tendresse. Zant profita du moment d'inattention du petit protégé trop collant pour donner un baiser à Agatha.

L'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres collées. Bubu se retourne et ouvre de grand yeux en murmurant : » Grand…frère…

Ils brisent le baiser et se regardent longuement. Bubu ronchonne : » Je vous déteste !

Ils se tournent vers lui. Agatha commence à un peu perdre patience et commence à lui parler un peu sèchement : » Ecoute, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Zant est un adulte qui décide de sa vie. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne cessera de t'aimer. Et moi aussi, je continuerais à t'aimer.

- Tu resteras mon capitaine ?

- Puisque je te le dit.

Bubu retrouve le sourire. Agatha lève le doigt et le regarde droit dans les yeux : » Maintenant, tu dois faire en sorte d'être gentil et laisser un peu Zant tranquille, d'accord ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- La jalousie amène la tristesse et la colère. Ce n'est pas ça que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoue la tête, elle le prend dans ses mains et le repose sur son épaule en disant : » je vais te raconter une histoire.

- Ah ?

- Oui, mon histoire. J'ai rencontré un garçon qui était gentil mais il ne voulait que moi. Si bien qu'il est devenu très méchant !

- Oooh, pourquoi ?

- Parce que la jalousie rend les gens méchants. Et un jour, ma sœur adorée s'est faite bobo et elle allée à l'hôpital. Quand à moi, je suis allée la voir parce que c'est ma sœur et que je l'aime beaucoup. Mais le garçon jaloux m'a attendue en revenant et il est devenu encore plus méchant. Il m'a…, elle essaie de rendre l'histoire plus comme un compte de fées., il m'a emprisonnée dans sa maison hantée !

- ooooooh !!!

Zant se met à pouffer de rire.

- Et le magicien Zant avec son pouvoir magique est venu me sauver !

- Oui, ma princesse, je t'ai sauvée., fait Zant un genou par terre, les bras vers Agatha.

- Et le méchant ?

- Hum….en prison !

- Ouais !! Bien faaiit !!

Bubu commence à jouer les redresseurs de tort usant de son imagination. Ils avancent en flânant dans les rues.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'épée de légende et le héro digne de la porter !!!


	17. Face noire de la Trifoce

Zant, Bubu, Agatha, Terra © Me

--

Soudain des bras saisissent le couple. C'était une bande gars peu fréquentables, l'un dit : » C'est bien eux ?

- Ouais c'est bien Agatha et son copain de l'ombre.

Agatha tourne la tête, les reconnaissant : » C'est Julian qui vous a demandé de faire ça ?!

- Tu croyais peut-être qu'on n'allait pas le venger, hein ? dit le gars posant son couteau sous la gorge. Tu comprends, cette fois les flics ont mis le doigt sur notre business à cause de toi !!

Les passants regardent la scène sans pouvoir réagir, les mecs qui retiennent le couple ont tous un revolver. L'un crie : » le premier qu'on voit appeler les keufs, on le butte !!

Agatha regarde Zant : » Je suis désolée, Zant !

Son preneur lui tire les cheveux en lui hurlant : » Ferme-la !!

Agatha sent la lame se resserrer sous sa gorge, des larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues. A cette vue, Zant dit calmement : » Je n'aime pas être violent, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix…

- Ta gueule, l'ombrelle !!

Zant use du cercle des ombres pour les paralyser. Le couple se dégage et Zant dit d'un ton menaçant et son visage s'assombrit : » Vous sous-estimez nos pouvoirs…celui du crépuscule. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que la cohabitation entre nos deux mondes s'est faite avec difficulté.

Zant s'assombrit encore : » d'une pensée, je pourrais ôter vos vies.

- Zant, non !!, crie Agatha lui secoue le bras, ils ne valent pas la peine. Viens on s'en va…

Il les fixe en disant : » Heureusement pour vous, qu'elle est ici. Et maintenant, cassez-vous !! Et ne tentez rien, sinon, je vous trucide !!

Il les libère et Agatha l'entraîne par le bras : » On se tire nous aussi !

Le couple s'en va, et les assaillants les poursuivent quand même ne croyant pas Zant. Ils arrivent à les semer dans une ruelle étroite et lugubre. La pluie se met à tomber, Zant semblait encore très énervé, son triangle du courage brille intensément, il murmure : » Du sang…

- Zant qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! demande Agatha prise de panique

- Je vais les tuer.

- Téléporte-nous, vite !!

- Ils viennent de signer leur arrêt de mort…

Agatha sans réfléchir l'embrasse intensément sur les lèvres. Le triangle cesse de briller, Bubu qui s'était caché dans la veste d'Agatha demande : » les méchants sont partis ?

- Pas encore. Zant, téléporte-nous.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, il se reprends : » Agatha ?

L'un des sales types les trouve, Zant téléporte ses deux amis sans réfléchir.

Arrivés à l'institut, Agatha réprimande Zant : « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir les tuer ?!

- Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Tu veux dire…que tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je sais pas…Je sais plus…j'étais dans une colère noire…comme si on m'avait poussé à le faire, posant sa main sur la tête.

Agatha se rendant compte qu'il devait être dans un état second, s'excuse : » Désolée…Je n'ai pas réalisé… Viens, rentrons.

Elle soutient Zant qui semblait exténué.

Dans le dortoir, elle le borde, puis sort. Terra l'attendait à l'extérieur. Agatha la regarda d'un regard triste en disant : » Viens, j'ai à te parler en privé.

Les deux sœurs se retrouvent dans une salle déserte, la nuit venait de tomber, la pluie et le tonner font rage à l'extérieur. Agatha demande : » Que penses-tu de la triforce ?

- C'est une forme matérielle du pouvoir des trois déesses.

- Beaucoup de gens disent que c'est un don du ciel. Mais est-ce la vérité ?

- Comment ça ?

Agatha lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. Terra surprise demande en tremblant : » Alors même les autres fragments peuvent influencer leurs porteurs ?

- Je le crains, dit Agatha les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Zant était tellement différent pendant ce laps de temps, moi-même j'en avait peur.

- Alors cette triforce que nous avons toujours respectée serait-elle un cadeau empoisonné ?

- Il faut croire…

- Mais si nous émettons cette hypothèse, on sera des hérétiques aux yeux de tout le monde.

- Et si… Agatha se lève.

- Et si, quoi ?

- Et si c'était les élus les vraies victimes dans toute cette histoire ?

Terra se met à trembler et touche sa main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Terra. Tant que tu gardes ton sang-froid, tout va bien.

- Je comprends mieux ce qui a renforcé la rage en Ganondorf. Et pourquoi j'ai pu utiliser le mien.

- Oui, on dirait que cela réagit avec les émotions : stress, colère, etc…

- Aussi étrange que ça l'est, tout colle.

Les filles regardent la pluie glisser sur les vitres.

Terra reprends : » La Triforce exhausse les souhaits.

- Oui.

- Si tu l'avais en ta possession, tu ferais quoi ?

- Y'a tellement choses que je souhaite…

- Tu penses à des choix personnel ?

- Evidement., d'un petit sourire avec un pouffement.

- Mais cette possibilité attire tant de convoitises…et le malheur.

- C'est vrai, et après tout…l'humanité vivrait mieux sans., regarde sa sœur.

- Tu penses que le souhait de la destruction du don des déesses est possible ?

- Qui sait ?, en haussant les épaules.

Agatha se lève de sa chaise en disant : » Je vais voir Zant. A plus tard.

- Ouais à plus. Tu dois avoir des choses à lui dire, d'un clin d'œil.

Agatha se rend dans le dortoir en pensant : » Si j'avais cette triforce, je souhaite du fond du cœur que cette babiole disparaisse pour toujours…, franchit la porte et regarde Zant assit dans le lit, je ne veux plus qu'elle fasse souffrir ceux que j'aime. »

Elle s'assoit sur le lit. Zant a le regard triste : » Je te demande pardon. Cette chose à fait de moi un monstre…

- Zant… »Elle l'embrasse sur le front. Tout va bien, tu n'as cherché qu'à nous défendre, c'est tout.

- ?

- Tu as vraiment l'étoffe du héro de la Légende, d'un large sourire plein de douceur.

- OoH, le visage de Zant s'illumine.

Elle repends :" Pour que le plan fonctionne, tu vas devoir continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était, d'accord?

- Oui, ça je le sais.

- Je te demande juste d'être prudent.

- Tu me demandes de jouer les espions, c'est ça?

- Un peu.

- Intéressant. Et puis si je peux me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure...

Agatha de se met à pouffer d'un petit rire.

- Ben quoi?

- Tu me fais penser à ma soeur. Toujours à vouloir se faire pardonner quelque soit le degré de sa gaffe.

Zant prend un air gêné.

- Mais au moins, je sais que tu es gentil et sincère.

Zant devient écarlate.

- Hé, ça te dis de dîner en ville ce soir?

- Ben, j'aimerais continuer de travailler sur le piège et avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...

- Ok, c'est vrai qu'on est en sûreté ici.

Zant et Agatha retournent vers la bibliothèque. Le jeune ingénieur est plongé dans son travail, tandis que ,Agatha allongée sur un banc, semble bien s'ennuyer. Elle lui dit :" T'as de la chance...

- Quoi?

- Ben, t'es un crack en maths. Tu peux exercer toute sortes de métiers avec un super salaire.

- Ne dis pas ça. Toi aussi tu as sûrement des qualités et que je ne possède pas forcément.

- Des qualités...mouais. J'ai toujours été la brebis gâleuse de la famille. Terra, elle, elle a beaucoup plus de classe et a toujours veillé sur moi.

- Ah?

- Papa a toujours été très possessif envers nous deux. Ca a commencé à la mort de grand-mère, et quand Terra à commencé à avoir un corps de femme; tout à basculé. Il a commencé à nous idéaliser, avoir des projets d'avenirs ridicules pour moi et ma soeur.

- Hey, mais c'est de la violation de vie privée, ça !

- Ouais, et je pense m'installer chez elle en co-loc pour ne pas revivre ça.

- T'as raison, je pense que ça pourrait renforcer votre lien à toutes les deux. Et j'espère que je pourrais venir te voir.

- Bien sûr, ma soeur t'aime bien. Je vois pas ce qui t'en empêcherai.

Elle regarde Zant.

-Et toi? Tu habites où?

-Dans le crépuscule.

- Ah oui, plutôt sympa le style darkness. Et à quel endroit exactement?

- Dans une maison.

- C'est vrai? Ca doit être chouette.

- Ouais.. c'est rien de le dire...

- Mmmh? Tu n'aimes pas où tu habites?

- Disons que j'y suis très seul.

--

Le chapitre 17 !! Enfin !!

Chaque choses à ses inconvénients, même la triforce.


	18. Loulou

Zant, Bubu, Agatha, Terra © Me

--

Le lendemain, tout le monde repars à son travail afin ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Terra se rend à son lieu de travail. Dans la rue, elle voit les premières pages des différents journaux existants dans la presse; elle apperçoit le visage de Ganny ,sur les couvertures. Son visage s'empli d'une grande tristesse"pourquoi?"se dit-elle : "Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec toutes ces choses enfermées dans ce bâtiment si étrange? Veux-tu que l'histoire se répète?" Les larmes viennent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tout de suite, sa vue devient complètement trouble. Son corps tremble. Prenant appui sur un potau, ses jambes n'arrivent plus à avancer. Terra se met à éclater en sanglots, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu le sauver tant il en était encore temps.

Arrivé à son lieu de travail respectif, Zant se retrouve nez à nez avec Ganondorf en sortant de l'ascenceur. L'homme fort bâtit demande : " Bonjour Zant, alors? Où en es-tu dans la mise au point du projet?

- Bonjour Monsieur. Oui, il est terminé.

- Que voilà une excellente nouvelle. Et as-tu réfléchi au dispositif que je t'ai sugéré?

- Oui, les plans sont fait et j'ai juste besoin de deux-trois réglages pour le bon déroulement.

- Parfait, mets-toi vite au travail.

- Oui, monsieur.

Zant s'installe et toise les plans de fabrication. Une toute petit personne entre dans la pièce et surprends Zant qui sursaute :" Bonjour Zant, comment ça va ce matin?

Il se tourne, une célestienne en face de lui, cette dernière porte une blouse blanche qui recouvre d'élégants atours, façon début de siècle, terminés par un joli camé qui ferme le col de son long cou.

Zant reprends son calme :" Ah salut Loulou ! Oui, oui, ça va très bien, hehe"

- Je t'ai fais peur, désolée. T'as l'air si absend ces temps-ci.

- Euh ouais...?

- Justement, tu 'aurais pas une...petite amie?

- Qu...quoi? demande Zant qui tourne pivoine.

- Fais pas l'idiot, c'est écrit sur ton visage.

- Ah bon.

- hihi...veux-tu une tasse de café?

- Je veux bien.

Loulou lui donne une tasse et se hisse sur un tabouret. Elle regarde le plan :" C'est ce que le patron t'as demandé de faire?

- Ouais.

- Il te bombarde de travail...Mais c'est quoi..? Mmmh...On dirait...c'est pas ce qu'on utilise pour le domaine médical, ça?

- Yep, et c'est lui qui m'a donné cela à réaliser.

Elle regarde Zant.

- T'as pas une idée de ce qu'il veut faire exactement?

- J'espère que je me trompe...

Loulou regarde autour d'elle et sort son matériel en parlant à mi-voix : "Quand même, je le trouve franchement bizarre notre nouveau patron. On dirait qu'il se prends pour un mage ou un sorcier.

- Un irréductible, sans soute...

- Tiens, une lettre est arrivée pour toi ce matin. Je l'ai prise en passant.

- Ah merci, j'ai pas dû la voir.

Il ouvre l'envelloppe fermée par un scau en cire en poussant un soupir. Il la lit. Il devient tout pâle et passe sa main sur le visage.

Elle regarde Zant attentivement.

- Qui a-t-il Zant.Tu ne sens pas bien?

- Si...ça va.

Il se met à chifonner la lettre et la jette dans une corbeille, puis se remet à travailler. Loulou rajoute :" Toujours à mentir sur ton état de santé, toi.

- S'il te plais...

Elle se hisse sur le plan de travail pour faire face à Zant.

- Ah non non non ! Je vois bien que ça va pas, et tu vas me le dire. Je te confie la garde de mon petit garçon et j'ai quand même le droit de savoir si ça peut continuer !!

- Pas de soucis, il est à l'institut de la magie entre de bonnes mains.

- Tu as mauvaise mine et..., elle voit la main gauche de Zant recouverte d'un gant.

- Pourquoi portes-tu un gant?

- C'est pour faire parler les curieux !!

- Je suis ta collègue, certes. Mais je suis aussi ton amie ,et tu sembles pas dans ton assiette.

Zant détourne le regard.

- Je peux comprendre que le chef fait peur...

Zant se met à trembler.

- Zant, tu vas bien?

-Tu...tu es capable de garder un secret?

- Bien sûr.

Zant se lève et ferme la. porte. Il se tourne vers Loulou et dévoile sa main discrètement.

- Ooooh, si je m'attendais...

- Chhh...le jeune homme fait signe qu'ils sont sûrement observés.

Loulou lui fait un clin d'oeil. Zant se rasseoit comme si de rien n'était.

A la sortie du travail, dans la rue, Zant raconte à Loulou qui se met à jubiler un peu : " Enfin tu as trouvé quelqun dans ta vie ! Depuis le temps !

- Mais la mauvaise nouvelle j'ai quand même ce fardeau appelé Triforce.

- Raahlàlà, dis-toi que n'es pas seul.

- Tu as raison, mais j'ai envie de faire souffrir personne.

- Tu as l'étoffe du héro de la légende, ça se voit.

- J'ai pas envie de rire. Ce que tu sais pas c'est que quelqun est probablement menacé de mort et je ne peux rien faire...

- Hein?

- Si je ne le sauve pas, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

- Mais qui est-ce?

- Notre chef en personne.

- Quoi?

- C'est une personne comme toi et moi, mais il est possédé par une créature démoniaque aux facultés hectoplasmiques qui vient des temps anciens et j'ignore comment l'arrêter. Je pense que la chose qui l'habite est atirée par l'AI qui sommeille au labo.

- En effet, c'est plutôt grave. L'AI est un sujet extrêment avancé, je me souviens...elle a été découverte dans ton monde apparement dans des décombres lors de fouilles. Mais on a pas encore exploité ses pouvoirs. Et bien des mystères l'entoure…

- hum...je vais t'emmener auprès de personnes avec qui ont pourra résoudre tout cela.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, je te suis.

--

J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ;)

Dans cette version, les célestiens portent des habits ! Ils vivent en bonne harmonie avec les hyliens et les habitants du crépuscule.


	19. La magicienne déchue

Zant, Bubu, Agatha, Terra, Loulou © Me

Nytrie © My brother

--

Zant emène par téléportation Loulou. Arrivés à l'institut, Loulou retrouve son fils, il fonce vers elle :" Maman !!

- Bubu, mon trésor. Tu as été sage?

- Oui, je ne suis même pas ennuyé aujourd'hui. J'étais avec le capitaine !

- Ooh, et tu es son mousse?

- Oui !!

Agatha et Terra viennent à leur rencontre accompagnées du sage de l'Esprit, Zant rejoint la plus jeune des soeurs:"Gati, mon amour.

- Coucou Zant., échange un baiser avec le jeune scientifique, Terra détourne le regard.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Loulou, la maman de Bubu qui est aussi ma collègue.

- Enchantée, vous avez un fils adorable. Avec ce qui se trame en ce moment, sa présence nous est indispensable, dit Agatha

- Ah?

- Oui, l'inquiétude règne lourdement, ici.

- Allons en discuter autour une tasse de thé.

Tous assis sur des poufs, laissant infuser le thé. Terra explique :" Avant, Ganondorf, quand on l'a trouvé, il n'était pas comme ça. C'était quelqun de merveilleux, souhaitant aller de l'avant et oublier un passé lourd et pénible. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'ai pris sous mon aile et j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Mais des chose étranges lui arrivait. Et il m'a dit que son corps n'appartenait pas qu'à lui, qu'une créature infâme lui a volé son âme, il y a fort longtemps. Pendant son sommeil de 3000 ans dans le néant, la créature a dû s'endormir elle aussi. Lorsque nous l'avons libéré de sa prison, nous ignorions le potentiel dangereux.

- Vous avez joué les apprentis sorcières? demande Loulou.

- Nous avons étudié ici, vous savez.

- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté?

- Moi, répond Agatha, j'ai jamais été très forte en magie et j'en avait assez. Quand à Terra...

L'ainée des deux soeurs baisse la tête. La sage donne un petit coup de coude à Terra.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler..., elle se lève. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Oups ! J'ai mit le doigt sur une corde sensible, hoquète Agatha.

Terra quitte la pièce sans un mot. Agatha se lève mais le sage la retient en secouant la tête.

- Mais...?

- Il vaut mieux la laisser seule...

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je pensais que vous vous disiez tout.

- Comment ça?

- Ne t'as-t-elle pas dit pourquoi elle n'a pas persévéré dans la magie alors qu'elle en a le talent?

- Non, ça a toujours été un sujet qui fâche. Et là...ça m'a échappée, pardon.

- C'est ma faute aussi, mais j'ai enfin compris.

- Quoi donc?

- He bien...elle ne te l'a peut être jamais dit mais, je pense que cela à rapport avec ses rêves prémonitoires.

- Hein?!

- Selon les écrits, la triforce de la sagesse a diverses pouvoirs divinatoires. Sans le savoir, son subconcient tirait de son énergie mystique par de là ses rêves.

- Alors, c'est donc ça...je me souviens quand ont étaient petites, elle en faisais mais personne ne la croyais. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle cessé les cours? Quel est le rapport?

- Il arrive parfois que des magiciens prennent peur de leur propre pouvoirs. Et c'est lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle possaidait le fragment que j'ai fait une relation.

- Et qu'est-ce?

- Je pense qu'elle a dû avoir une vision négative de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et qu'elle en a pris peur.

Agatha fronce des sourcils en ronchonnant :" Raah, cette triforce. Elle est vraiment la cause de tout nos ennuis !!

- Et comment ! rétorque Zant plongé dans son travail (quel bosseur !).

- On peut peut-être l'extraire...propose Loulou.

- Ce serait tenter le diable, Loulou. Ganondorf, les trouvera tôt ou tard."

On frappe à la porte. Nytrie entre accompagnée de Terra qui est toute triste.

- J'ai trouvé cette jolie demoiselle en train de se morphondre.

Agatha se lève et prend sa soeur dans ses bras. Nytrie apperçoit ce que fait Zant.

- Hé que fais-tu?

- J'essai de trouver un moyen pour que l'AI piège Ganondorf.

- Ah oui, cette espèce de chose qui pense par elle-même? Montre, j'adore de connaître ce que peut faire le progrès.

- Oui... du progrès c'est vite dit; à l'origine, c'est un artefact trouvé dans le crépuscule.

- Fais voir ! Fais voir ! Je suis spécialisée dans l'histoire de notre monde !

- Ok...il appuie sur un touche, voilà.

- OOH !! s'exclame Nytrie les yeux écarquillés, Mais c'est...!

Dans l'immense bâtiment de Mag-high-tech baignant dans la nuit, Ganondorf observe l'AI, faciné, sans prononcer moindre mot. Un homme fort mince et de grande taille approche. L'homme a la peau bicolore, des cheveux de cuivre, des yeux qui percent la nuit; un habitant du crépucule. Ganondorf se retourne pour le regarder, l'homme le salut tel un serviteur et prend la parole :" Cela vous convient-il monseigneur?

- Impressionnant...Ce bâtiment et son contenu sont de véritables chefs-d'oeuvre, mon ami.

- Je n'en suis plus dirigeant, c'est vous désormais, seigneur Ganondorf. Vous vous souvenez?

- Oui, mais quand allez-vous tout dire à votre fils? Il faudrait au moins qu'il le sache, lui.

- Il risque de perdre sa concentration, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur.

- Tsk, vous vous ressemblez vraiment, vous et le petit Zant.

- C'est trop d'honneur.

--

Terra arrivera-t-elle à retrouver confiance en elle?


	20. La famille royale et son trésor

Zant, Bubu, Agatha, Terra © Me

Zant, Bubu, Agatha, Terra, Loulou © Me

Nytrie © My brother

--

Nytrie s'asseoit sur le sol et saisit le portable le fixant sans cesse. Elle ajoute : » C'est pas vrai…

- Qui y'a-t-il, Nytrie ?

- Où avez-vous trouvé cela ?

- Lors de fouilles archéologique dans votre monde, répond Loulou.

- Pardon ?! ouvre de grands yeux sur Loulou.

- Oui…et nous avons recueilli cet artéfact chez Mag-high-tech.

Nytrie a du mal à trouver ses mots.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

La sage de l'Ombre se reprends : » Ce n'est pas étonnant que le démon s'agite autour.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Cette chose n'est autre que la Perle du Savoir.

- Mais..mais non, c'est une intelligence artificielle.

- C'est à la fois tout et rien.

Elle marque une pose en se servant du thé.

- C'est tout le patrimoine du peuple du crépucule avant la Grande Séparation où communément appelé l'Exil.

- Peut de gens savent qu'avant même l'arrivée des déesses. Le peuple du crépuscule vivaient sur les terres d'Hyrule.

Les autres personnes ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Même Terra qui baissait la tête la releva. Nytrie reprends : » Selon l'histoire, nos ancêtres vivaient l'âge d'or. Leur savoir, leurs techniques, étaient fort avancés. Ils l'étaient tellement qu'ils étaient capable de créer grand à partir de rien gràce à leurs pouvoirs. Ils étaient aussi capable de lire l'avenir ou créer des armes en ce servant des Astres. D'ailleurs, un puissant mage forgea l'épée de légende lui-même, contrairement à toutes les histoires que l'on raconte sur cette arme. »

Elle baisse légèrement la tête et le ton : »La suite vous la devinez, le cataclysme était proche. Nos ancêtres réunirent tout le patrimoine si durement bâtit pour laisser un héritage à ceux qui réussirent à s'enfuir par le mirroir des ombres vers l'autre monde pour rebâtir un nouveau royaume. Les magiciens refermèrent le vortex pour empêcher toute force d'entrer.

Le reste de toute créature restée fut brulée par les pluies purificatrices des Trois déesses : Din, Nayru, Farore. Comme si elles voulaient nous punir de nos pratiques qui pour elles semblaient impies.

Quand à la perle, elle fut conservée comme trésor royal et exploitée avec sagesse pendant des millénaires, et il y a une vingtaine d'années elle fut volée contrairement à ce qu'on a pu vous faire croire.

- Quoi ? fait Loulou.

- Je sais que cela peut vous paraître surprenant. Mais parce que la vérité a été maquillée par une simple fouille archéologique.

- Les habitants de votre monde avaient la même version ?

- En fait ils ignoraient totalement l'existance de cet objet…Moi, je l'ai su car mes parents étaient les grands mages de la famille royale.

- Mais c'est lamentable ! La famille royale cache l'héritage du peuple du crépuscule, mais dans quels buts ?! s'écrit Loulou.

- En plus d'être un concentré de savoir, cette chose est vivante et peut s'adapter à tout type d'endroit où elle est exposé, afin que l'héritage reste indemne.

- Tu entends ça Zant ? Voilà qui va nous aider à avancer dans les recherches sur l'AI. Olàlà, ils étaient vraiment très avancé, l'AI est en fait un androïd, tu te rends compte ?!

Elle regarde son collègue qui semble dans la lune et l'appelle : » Zant ?

Zant devient plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà naturellement. Il prend la parole en tremblant de la voix : » A…Alors la mort du couple royal…ce n'était pas un accident… ?

- Vous souhaitez le savoir ? »

Il regarde les autres visiblement troublé en répondant : »Euh..ouais, tant qu'à faire.

- Ok, cela reste un accident puisqu'il y a eu un incendit et qu'il y ont péri. Le couple a tenté de défendre ce bien si précieux usant de leur pouvoirs aidés de mes parents, eux aussi y sont restés… » baissant le ton.

Zant ne bouge plus d'un poil, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Il se mit à serrer fort la main d'Agatha qui lui chuchote : » Zant, ça ne va pas ?

- …

Loulou prend la parole : » Qu'en est-il du prince ? Il me semble qu'ils avaient un enfant.

- Il a été sauvé et caché parmi la population, où ça ?...Je l'ignore, par précaution, sans doute, en attendant de trouver une épouse idéale pour la succession.

Zant baisse la tête, saisit son ordi et s'y replonge.

- C'est terrifiant, mais qui a volé ce…cet objet ? demande Loulou.

- Nous pensons que ce sont des agents du gouvernement hylien, mais sans certitude.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Personne n'a pu comprendre « le pourquoi du comment ».

Nytrie reprend un peu son sang froid et reprends la parole : » Ecoutez, maintenant que nous savons que Maj-high-tech est en possession de la perle, vous Loulou et Zant qui y travaillez vous allez la dérober pour l'amener ici. Je sais que c'est du vol, mais entre les mains de Ganondorf alias, Mandrag, nous craignons fortement le pire.

- Je refuse, répond sèchement Loulou, cette usine est notre lieu de travail, notre gagne-pain.

- Mais…

- On y entre pas comme ça ! Les meilleurs polytechniciens de tout Hyrule, Shadow Realm et Célesta se bousculent pour y travailler !

- Je sais mais si notre enemi parvien à s'en servir, ce batiment n'existera probablement plus de toute façon.

- Désolée, je me suis laissée emportée…J'ai seulement peur de perdre mon travail.

- Je comprends.

- De plus, le bâtiment est truffé de système de surveillance.

- Justement, toi et Zant vous le connaissez presque mieux que persone, ajoute Agatha.

- Je ne sais pas….

- Pourquoi ne pas reprendre notre plan d'origine, celui de tendre un piège ?

- Et que tout l'héritage de notre cilisation soit détruit ?! Ca va pas ?! hurle Nytrie.

Zant qui commence à perdre patience, commence à parler dans la langue du crépuscule avec ce timbre de la voix si particulier : » Nom de nom !! L'avenir de nos mondes en depends, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublie, magicienne de pacotille !!

Nytrie vient à la charge : » Je sais ce que je fais, binoclard !!

- Andouille !

- Tafiole !!

- Planche a pain !

- Misogyne !

- Grande bringue !!

- Super crack !!...Ah non…..Ca, c'est pas une insulte…

- Fifille a papa !! »

La sage de l'esprit se lève et se met entre les deux en criant : » TEMPS MORT !! C'est pas un peu fini vos gamineries ?! On est pas là pour se disputer mais avant-tout pour s'écouter les uns les autres pour le plan visant à arrêter Mandrag !! Et je vous rappelle qu'il y a un quart d'heure, on parlait de sauver une vie, vous êtes d'accord ?!...Alàlà, vous êtes pire que mes enfants lorsque qu'ils allaient encore en primaire.»

Ils baissent sans rien dire et ils s'asseoient. Terra qui était toute triste commençait a rire ; même la sage de l'ombre elle-même. Elle les regarde se lancer des regards noir.

La sage reprends : » Bien, il va falloir travailler ensemble pour que la perle du savoir serve d'appat et soit protégée à la fois. Une fois que nous en auront terminé avec cette histoire, la perle sera rendue à leur propriétaires. Tant qu'à Maj-high-tech, il va falloir mener une enquète dessus. Ca marche ? »

Ils se mirent tous en accord avec le plan proposés, et se fixent tous un travail : » Loulou, vous allez placer un champ de force sur la perle afin de la protéger. Terra, Agatha, moi et les autres sages allons tenter de récuperer les morceaux de triforce et d'exorciser Ganondorf. Zant, ce sera plus spécial pour toi.

- Hein ?

- Tu aideras Loulou en faisant diversion et tu te tiendras prèt pour intervenir. Pour l'heure, tu vas continuer à rassembler le maximum d'informations, nous te ferons signe ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord.

- Bon, he bien merci d'être tous venu. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous et soyez prudents.

Tout le monde part sauf Zant qui se tourne vers Nytrie : » Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire tout ça, seulement, je suis assez nerveux.

- Mmmh faut voir, si je dois t'excuser.

- …

- Ok, ok, fais pas cette-là. J'imagine que le poid de la triforce doit peser sur tes épaules. Pas vrai…Prince… ?

- Que… ?Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

--

Il semblerai que Zant nous réserve encore des surprises. Le passage des insultes nous rappellent Monkey Island.


	21. Révélations

Zant, Agatha, Terra, Twili man © me

Nytrie © my bro

--

Zant reste figé un instant puis commence a se tenir sur ses gardes, Nytrie est peut être un enemi…

- Hey du calme, je vais pas t'attaquer. N'oublie pas que mes parents étaient des fidèles du roi et que l'expression « nom de nom » était souvent employé par notre souverain. J'étais plus agée que toi à ce moment-là.

- Me voilà démasqué.

Agatha qui l'attendait dans le couloir avait tout entendu. Elle devient toute pâle, le dos posé sur le mur et glissant pour s'asseoir en lâchant : » C'est le prince ?!

Les deux habitants du crépuscule qui ont l'ouïe assez fine l'entendirent. Il surprennent la jeune femme qui tente de se relever, elle se met a reculer en rampant à reculons, fesses au sol. Elle se met à bégayer » Pou…Pourquoi tu ne m'as…rien dit… ?

- Gati, je te demande pardon. C'était pour garantir ma sécurité.

- Tu ments !! Comment pourrais-je te croire ?! » en se relevant en tremblant.

- Je suis parti de mon propre gré. La perte de mes parents m'a été si insupportable, que ma condition de prince, j'ai préfféré la renier. J'étais si seul…Si malheureux enfermé dans un palais immense…

- …

- Je voulais t'en parler mais j'avais peur que tu cesses de m'aimer. » Il lui tends les bras.

Agatha baisse les yeux en murmurant : » Tu pouvais me le dire et que ça reste un secret entre nous.

- Je ne souhaite que ça mais ce secret est lourd car Ganondorf ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre !

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Car le language ancien qui encode la perle du savoir n'est plus, seul la famille royale est capable de le déchiffrer. Ce language se transmet de génération en génération.

- Ca ne réponds pas à ma question !

- Parce que le gouvernement Hylien en a après moi !! Si ils apprennent que tu connais ma véritable identité, ils s'en prendront à toi.

- Je peux me défendre.

- Tu as peut être des pouvoirs, mais sache que les armes que j'ai fabriqué pour eux sont bien plus destructrices que tu ne le penses.

- Et alors ?! Je suis plus une enfant !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre !! dit-il en prenant par les épaules. Je ne veux pas… »Il baisse la tête. Il la prend dans ses bras et la sert fort en lui murmurant : » Je t'aime. »

Nytrie qui adore les romans à l'eau de rose leur dit : » Vous êtes mignons, les unions amoureuses entre nos deux races sont si rare…Souhaitez-vous rester pour la nuit ?

- Ce serait préfférable, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi…

- Ok, je vous laisse…à plus ! »sur ces mots, elle s'éclispe.

Zant et Agatha se retrouvant seuls, s'embrassent longuement avec tendresse. Zant rajoute : » Je souhaite que tu me pardonnes.

- Tu sera pardonné si tu m'en dis un peu plus sur ce qui t'entoure. Je sais que c'est dur, mais cela pourrait aussi soulager ta conscience.

- Ok…

Ils parlèrent toute la soirée.

Terra est restée elle aussi à l'institut était en train de s'entraînner à la magie dans une salle déserte et vaste. Celle-ci fait flotter des boules de papier dans les air et se met à les brûler. Dans son esprit, elle se hurle à elle-même en répetant : » Je n'ai pas peur… ! Je n'ai pas peur…! La sage de l'esprit la surprent : » C'est pas mal, mais ce n'est rien à coté de l'étendue des pouvoirs du seigneur noir.

La jeune femme se retourne et ajoute en soupirant : » Je sais…

- Ton esprit est encore traumatisé par ce rêve qui a tout brisé en toi. Je sais que tu as toujours eue peur de tes pouvoirs. » dit la sage s'approchant d'elle.

Terra se met à sanglotter. Elle s'écroule sur les jenoux et craque. Des images se bousculent ; celles du passé et celles du futur qu'elle souhaite réaliser. Elle prend enfin la parole : » A…Arrêtez de me voir comme une enfant… !! Où voyez-vous une enfant ici, hein ?

- Je vois une jeune femme effondrée.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire d'abord ? Vous avez tous plus de pouvoir que moi !

- !

- Je pensais me reconstruire…Tourner la page…Laisser tout ça derrrière moi pour ne pas que cette prémonition se réalise… »

La sage de l'Esprit avance vers elle et lui donne une gifle. Terra la fixe avec de grand yeux se tenant la joue. La gérudo prend la parole d'un ton froid : » Je t'ai enseignée la magie pendant plusieurs années. Malgré ton manque de confiance, tu étais une élève studieuse et appliquée. J'étais et je suis toujours fière de toi. Et là, tu te dégonfles complètement. En quittant le monde de la magie, j'ai eue beaucoup de peine… Mais tu restes une grande magicienne, tu as ça en toi, alors tu vas te secouer !

Terra se mord la lèvre.

- Tu veux le sauver ?! He bien vas-y fais de ton mieux, donnes-toi à fond et gagne !! Oublie un peu tout ce qui t'arrête, c'est cela qui te perturbe. Surtout, sois toi-même ! Sur-ce…bonne nuit.

Terra assise par terre, regarde ses mains en murmurant : » Etre moi-même… ?

La voix de Ganondorf se met à résonner dans son esprit, puis elle senti la présence de son âme près d'elle. Son cœur se réchauffe,son éclat de triforce se met à luire.

Plus en confiance se remettant debout, elle se mit à se concentrer. Une aura se met à scintiller autour d'elle puis créé une sorte de pluie d'étoiles mais qui remonte du sol. Le phénomène se met à éclairer la salle d'une douce lumière. Mais les pensées tristes la rattrape et se mettent à la déconcentrer, l'aura qui l'entourait fait une déflagration magique d'un son fort et sourd qui souffle sur tout ce qui se trouve dans la salle. Terra tombe sur les fesses, elle se reprends aussitôt. Elle se met à penser très fort à tout ceux qu'elle aime, elle murmure : » Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur… » Fermant les yeux, elle se met à flotter dans les airs.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle vient voir les sages qui sont r éuni dans la chambre des Sages. Elle les salut et s'adresse à eux : » Je suis prète.

Dans le bâtiment de Maj-high-tech baignant dans la nuit, Ganondorf et debout à coté de la mystérieuse personne qui travaille sur un ordinateur. Cette dernière murmure :" La perle est opérationnelle.

- Bien, il s'avance vers la perle, que le spectacle commence."

Ses mains entre en contact avec l'objet, mais rien ne se passe. Ganondorf demande :" Rien ne se produit, mes pouvoirs se bloquent, pourquoi?

- Je ne le sais pas plus que vous, il le regarde attentivement, quoi que...

- Quoi?"

L'être du crépuscule avance et regarde la main de Ganondorf, il déduit :" Je me disais aussi que ça tournait pas rond.

- Comment ça?

- C'est simple, vous tirez vos pouvoirs de la triforce n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Vous allez devoir y faire abstraction.

- Pas question.

- Regardez bien votre main et vous allez comprendre.

Ganondorf regarde, un autre morceau de triforce y figure mais celui-ci est terne. Ganondorf aboye :"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

- Un possèsseur à utilisé son morceau sur vous. Cela ne fait aucun doute, et il en résulte d'une incohérance.

- Terra, encore elle, siffle-t-il.

- Ah, celle qui possède la sagesse, intéressant. Néanmoins, vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs sans.

- Je sais, mais je suis dépendant de lui, je suis pieds et poings liés. C'est mon point faible, hélas...

- Essayons de l'extraire, voulez-vous? Suivez-moi.

Il emène Ganondorf dans une autre salle. Celle-ci est toute bleue d'une nuance vive. Le roi noir plisse les yeux, son guide reprends :" Placez votre main ici, cette machine est faite pour extraire la magie, on l'utilise pour draîner la puissance à partir d'objets ensorcelés, c'est très pratique lorsque l'on veut retirer un enchantement.

- Et pour les être vivants?

- Cela ne s'est pas encore fait, mais je vais configurer l'appareil pour s'y adapter.

L'homme du crépuscule tappe sur le clavier, et des informations s'affichent sur une écran holographie. Le fragment s'affiche, le scientifique hausse le ton :" Il est là ! La machine à reconnu les triforce de part leur fréquences;regardez : celle-ci a sa puissance dans son intégralité, et l'autre non. Nous allons maintenant extraire « l'intru »..." Il entame la procedure d'extraction. Un rayon lumineux éclaire le revers de la main, un frisson intense parcour le corps de Ganodorf. Des souvenirs se mettent à traverser son esprit, mais pas les siens, ceux de Terra. Des images, celle d'une jeune femme effrayée de ses pouvoirs.

Ganondorf esquisse un sourire, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un point faible. Le fragment de la sagesse s'extrait de la main quand au même moment, Terra perd connnaissance à cause du lien psychique.

Le fragment extrait est isolé dans un tube d'incubation. Ganondorf le regarde en disant :"Surprenant, le morceau est incomplet aussi bien sur le point magique mais aussi physique.

- En effet, et maintenant que vous êtes libre, plus rien ne peut vous arrêter.

- Non, plus rien !", il se met à courir vers la pièce qui contient la perle. Rendu dans la pièce, il avance lentement le temps de savourer sa futur victoire.Il s'adresse à la perle :" Enfin de compte même si tu es un être vivant et parfait, tu es totalement dépourvu d'âme". Il entre en contact avec la perle mais cette fois, des éclairs rouges les entourent, il se met à hausser le ton : "Mais ton savoir est encore plus grand que Internet lui-même !! Seulement, ce n'est pas le savoir qui m'intéresse, mais la puissance !!

--

Les choses aller très vite, désormais. Quelle chose terrible va accomplir Ganondorf? Terra arrivera-t-elle à le sauver?


End file.
